Snowed In: Redone by LuxUmbra2012
by LuxUmbra2012
Summary: Here it is, people! THe final chapter! The sequel is already in the works. Enjoy!
1. Chapter 1

**As I announced recently, TheOmegaZero1000 has given me permission to adopt 'Snowed In' so I plan to write this for him. I love Christmas time so this should help me quite a lot when I write this. My OC, DJ, will return in this. So without further ado, here is 'Snowed In', originally done by TheOmegaZero1000. Disclaimer: I do not own VG Cats in any form or manner. The characters belong to Scott Ramsoomair.**

**Snowed In**

**Originally done by TheOmegaZero1000**

**Redone and continued by LuxUmbra2012**

**Ch. 1**

**Day 1: December 22**

"_Dude, seriously, why do you need all of this stuff? It's like you two are preparing for a freaking blizzard!" "You're one to talk. You have a larger amount than I have!" "That's because I have little siblings to take care of!"_

Two heavily clothed figures argued amongst each other as they were carrying two rather large crates, one stacked on another. The combined weight made things rather difficult for both to even lift, especially in the chilly and snow-filled weather that blanketed the street which the two were travelling to reach the apartment complex where the blue-clothed figure lived. The weather had gradually increased in adversity as the bickering between the two grew more heated. Before the first curse word was said, the two had accidentally walked into the billboard that signified that the two had arrived at the complex. Both had nearly dropped the precious cargo onto the damp, frost-covered grass but simultaneously, the two grabbed the boxes before it was too late.

"_Dammit, man! Watch was you are walking!" "You too, dumbass! We're both carrying these damn boxes!" "Well… At least we are almost here…" "Yeah… Then I gotta carry this larger one to my place. Thank God it's not too far from here…" "Amen to that… You sure you don't need a hand, DJ?" "Yeah, I'm good. Don't worry dude."_

The two continued their trek while carrying their heavy load through the snow towards the apartment building to the left, the 100s building. _"Dammit to absolute bloody hell! Why did we choose the top of the damn building?" "Because she said that you were _a _fat ass who needed to lose some weight…" "Really?" "Nope, that's what I say." "When this ordeal is done, I will kick your ass up and down this building…"_ The climb from staircase to staircase was, as the first said, was an absolute nightmare. Carrying the heavy load was one thing, but up four flights of stairs? Ouch…

"_Uggh… Finally, we made it…" "Well, you are on your own from here on out… The snow's picking up so later…" "HEY WAIT! I FORGOT TO KICK YOUR ASS!" _But the second one was long gone by the time the first had realized this, taking the heavier crate with him. _"Son of a damn bitch… Where is my key…?" _The first had placed his hand into his insulated winter coat, digging for the set of keys that would let him enter door no. 112. After a short bit, he finally found the keys he was searching for, and happily placed the key into the door lock. With an audible click, the door was unlocked. Grabbing the crate, the figure opened the door, just in time too, seeing that the storm was reaching inside the staircases. He walked backwards inside.

Sitting on her personal laptop that she had placed on the kitchen table, Aeris Cole was typing out another one of her infamous fan fiction works, this time featuring Cloud Strife and Sephiroth during the events of Dissidia 012. As she began typing her work, a furious blush spread across her face as she imagined the event she was typing. A shirtless Sephiroth pinning an uneasy Cloud onto the stone platform that made up the Life Stream inside the Planet's Core, the former telling the latter that, _"No matter where you go, Cloud… As long as you live, I do too…" _Before things could get any steamier, the door to the apartment suddenly swung open, a heavily grabbed figure walking through the entrance. The only thing that crossed her mind at that point was the thought of, _"God, help me…" _The figure then walked back outside only to come back in while carrying a rather large crate. With a groan, the figure placed the box down to the side of the entrance to the apartment. The figure turned its head to face the frightened girl, and then turned around, pointing at a heavily tied knot that held the scarf in front of his face. With complete apprehension, Aeris shuffled forward towards the figure, while picking up a small Swiss Army knife from the kitchen countertop, just in case… Grabbing the knot of the scarf, she undid the knot. The red scarf fell to the floor. _"Whew… thanks… I was burning and freezing in that damn thing…" _

That voice was all too familiar to her. The figure undid the remaining protective clothing from his body, revealing… Leo.

*Imagine a Fooly Cooly moment, manga style if you will*

_*SLAM* "OW! WHAT THE FUCK WAS THAT FOR!" *SLAM* "FOR SCARING THE SHIT OUTTA ME!" "FOR GOD'S SAKE, I'M THE ONLY ONE WHO HAS THE DAMN KEY ASIDE YOU! WHO ELSE DO YOU THINK IT COULD'VE BEEN!" *SLAM* "A RAPIST WHO BEAT THE SHIT OUT OF YOU AFTER SAYING SOMETHING STUPID!" "WE ALL KNOW IF ANYONE TRIED THAT STUNT, YOU'D SLICE THEIR BALLS OFF AND JAM THEM DOWN THEIR THROAT!" "Good point…" "Geez…" _

The male gripped his jaw in pain after being punched three times in the face. _"It's not my fault that it's freezing out there! I and DJ barely made it here while carrying a freaking heavy load especially when the weather started to get worse…" "Speaking of, close the door, the snow's soaking the floor and you are cleaning that shit up." "Why me?" "Because you made the damn mess!" "Nature did! She's on the rag again!" "Joke about that again… I dare you…" "Okay, sorry. I'll get it up…"_

Taking her seat, she continued writing her story, while poor Leo was using a few towels to get the cold water from the floor. Afterwards, he picked the crate up and set it on the counter. _"Good thing I and DJ got this stuff…" "Speaking of, where is he?" "He ran off after saying that you called me a fat ass who needed some exercise." "Ha. What's in that thing?" "Let me show you." _She stood from her seat, taking extra care to close the top of the screen.Opening the lid of the wooden crate, Leo revealed a plethora of items. Canned food and drinks, a very large amount of water and a lighter, some flashlights, first aid kits, medicinal alcohol, a small bag containing items which she couldn't see from her vantage point, two sleeping bags, a few tools, and a bag containing a finely grounded, green-colored powder. Aeris sweat-dropped. _"Where in the hell do you get all of this catnip?" "Dad, Mom, DJ, some weird dude who drives with his ass (it flopped out of his car before he crashed.)." "Why do your parents have this stuff?" "Stress relief. Stuff calms them down. But they are careful enough not to get addicted to the stuff." "Really?" "Yeah. Actually, I tried some once. I felt so good, but what really happened was that I was running in my backyard, singing like a tone-deaf monkey. Afterwards, I limited the stuff." "Then why do we have all of this damn catnip?" _Aeris spoke while opening a hidden drawer, revealing several bags of the grounded powder. _"Seriously, if Swartzen-Cop barges in here and finds that shit, we would be so fucking screwed." "This is why I took care of Swartzen-Cop myself. Dumbass falls for everything. I paid DJ to hold a copy of Splatter House 2010 today. Shortly after, Swartzen-Cop started shooting at him. While DJ ran, I escaped, while DJ led the nut into Major Payne's house…" "Oh shit… That is way too cruel…" "Nah, cruel is Johnny, remember? I still owe ya for getting me outta there before he diced me ta pieces…"_ Both shuddered upon remembering that incident. That damn Swartzen-Cop had arrested Leo for not having a license, which seemed rather stupid since Leo was 19, afterwards he was imprisoned in Johnny Evil Guy's 'pet store' were he said that if Aeris didn't bring the license by the next morning, then Leo would be in a bloody trash bag next time she would see him. It was a close call and rather scary for both. For Leo, he was almost diced by a sick torture device. For Aeris, she had to retrieve a bag of… family jewels for the sick fuck to eat in order for him to spare the other cat's life.

"_Well, in any case, here is the last thing." _Leo then pulled the bag from the crate then pulled out the contents to reveal… _"OH MY GAWD! THESE GAMES AREN'T EVEN RELEASED YET!" _Aeris' face turned giddy with excitement as she marveled the unreleased video games that the male had acquired. Kingdom Hearts 3D, The Legend of Zelda: Skyward Sword, Uncharted 3: Drake's Deception, Aliens: Colonial Marines, and more unreleased VG's. It was unbelievable. She could already picture her and her best friend fighting off horde after horde of Xenomorphs in order to escape before they were used for food or breeding. Or the two and the other, probably stupid, A.I. fighting against the swarm of Infected, carefully and quickly evading the attacks from Special Types.

"_How did you get these? They are incredible! You even got Dissidia 012! I've been trying forever to get it!" "Heh… I know a few… so does my family… so it was a matter of picking up the stuff after making a few deals. Plus… they were for… someone I-"_Warm arms draped around him as the female embraced him in a tight hug. _"Thank you so much!" _fortunately for Leo, she didn't see the fresh blush that creased his face as she held him tightly. He appreciated making her happy. It was one of the better things he had come to appreciate over the years they had been best friends since kitten hood. But over the years, his thoughts on her had gradually began to change as he began noticing her outward appearance, but he was more concerned about her inside appearance and doing what he could just put a smile on her face. But that alone didn't stop the rampaging hormones that would go through any male, some which are so powerful, it'll make a person dedicated to abstinence have a 'one-night quickie' In short, he had to eventually get loose from her grip, lest too much blood went south… It's not like there weren't other, more beautiful girls, it's just that it felt a little cliché if he said anything regarding how he felt, like something out of a general romance novel.

"_Uggh…" "What?" "Your clothes are soaked and I'm freezing my ass off just by hugging you!" "I know. I'll be in the bathroom." "If I find another stain in there…" "OH, FOR GOD'S SAKE! I HAVE BEEN TELLING YOU THAT THAT WAS LOTION! I DON'T DO THAT SHIT!" _It was a ridiculous incident just a few days prior to today. After taking a shower and rubbing some lotion onto his paws, he didn't notice that he dropped some lotion onto the floor, and stepped in it when he put on a pair of his red shoes. Needless to say… It looked very disturbing when it was Aeris' turn. The moment she ran out of the shower after noticing the suspicious stain on the floor, she proceeded to immediately attack Leo, who at that point in time, was making a PB and banana sandwich.

"_In any case, thanks so much! I'll try Aliens right now." "Wait up for me!" "Sure, I'll need a hand, especially when those damn face-rapists are around…" "All right, be out in a minute." _After heading to the room which he inhabited and collected his fresh pajamas, he was about to enter the bathroom until… Aeris had shot up rather fast from her seat on the couch, and before Leo could even react, her lips pecked him on his left cheek. _"Thanks, again. These are so freaking awesome!" _Leo froze up, blushed as she walked back to the couch, booting up the Alien game, and then ran into the bathroom when way too much blood was flustering his face, closing it softly with a click, signifying that the door was locked.

As he stood in the shower, hot water cascading down his body, he felt he was very fortunate that he escaped in time so he could calm himself before… But of course, his thoughts drifted to her again. Even though she could be, and usually is, incredibly violent to the point in which she would beat the living hell out of either the one who pissed her off, or her feline punching bag. He simply made a joke about 'the rag' and she threatened to slice his balls off, jam them down his throat, cut open his stomach, and rinse, lather, repeat and revealed a rather rusty Swiss Army Knife from her pocket, which she dubbed 'Neuter'. But that didn't mean much to him, considering that she simply changed from the old days. It's not like he missed the old personality, he did, but bringing a simple smile to her face, getting a laugh out of her, or a 'thank you' was a good enough reward in his opinion because it let him know that despite the occasional ass-whipping, she still appreciated his company. As he bent, fixing a rather nasty crick in his back caused by carrying that heavy crate, he pondered his current situation with Aeris. It was a strange one, at best, but to him, it was a good one. But his thoughts, damn his hormones began drifting to certain and rather naughty thoughts and the hot water was not helping. He tried everything he could possibly think of to prevent those damn hormone induced thoughts from winning, but the persistent thought of her kept rising with increased force. With a sigh, he grabbed the nozzle that controlled the temperature of the water. _"I am gonna fucking hate this…"_ with that he turned the shower handle to the area that would release cold water.

"_**DEAR MARY, MOTHER OF GOD! IT'S FUCKING COLD IN HERE! AHH! JESUS H. CHRIST, WHO THE HELL MADE THIS SO DAMN COLD!"**_

Pinching the space between her eyes, Aeris sighed as she heard her roommate/best friend scream in the shower. She figured the dumb nutcase had accidentally changed the water temperature. Silently, she laughed to herself as the deafening yells only continued. She wondered how in the world she had been friends with him when they were little. But then again, he did stop that jackass, Solid Snake, from picking on her in the hallway. Since that day, she had always met with him to play some games, talk about things, and other crazy stuff. He may have been, and still is, a supreme dumbass, but in the end, he always was looking out for her, and she knew it. The two had constantly supported each other throughout the years, even when times were as hard as hell for them. She wondered what was possibly going through that head of his. _"Nothing." _Was her immediate thought, but her perspective of him had immediately changed whenever she would remember instances in which he would defend her, especially when she thought of last year's snowman incident… That damn Evil Guy had switched the hat for their snowman with one that bore the pentagram of Satan, but neither would notice until after it had a body to use. Shortly after, it came alive and attacked the two. He took a devastating puncture wound in the shoulder, while she ran off to retrieve Leo's custom made flamethrower and incinerated the abomination before it could kill him. If he threw himself in the way, receiving a rather nasty wound that was originally meant to end her life, then did that mean he was simply protecting her? Was it because the bond as friends they shared? Did he have feelings for her?

The last question made her blush. To say that she didn't care for him was a lie as bad as saying Duke Nukem Forever was an awesome game. She remembered how devastated he was after trying it and it tore into her as she watched him immediately destroy all of his Duke-related items that he had collected. She had to comfort her friend as he lamented ever obtaining any Duke-related thing if he ever knew how horrible the new game was by dumping his things into a dumpster then setting the contents on fire with gasoline and a match. As the wreckage burned, he gave a final thumb up and said Duke's infamous line: _"Hail to the king, baby." _before she comforted him. If any of the mainstream games she liked were to royally suck, she'd do the exact same thing while he would comfort her. But in any case, she wondered if he did feel a little more than just being friends. If he did and admitted it, what would she say?

She would have to continue that subject later seeing that her roommate had walked out of the shower, a towel wrapped around his waist. _"Sex-" "Say that line again, and I swear I-" "Just kidding! Later!" _As she thought as he left, he can be a dumbass, but he was a nice and kind dumbass and that definitely made up for his silly qualities. Well, most of them. _"Yo! Aeris!" "Yeah?" "Can I borrow your fur dryer for a moment?" "Mess it up, or put it at your crotch, and I will kill you!" "Don't worry!"_ She could trust him with most of her things, just not her laptop, since he had a tendency of looking inside it for her fan fiction works. It's not that she didn't want him to know she loved writing yaoi fics, which he already found out, but she kept something personal to her in it. Starting the game, she patiently awaited her friend's arrival so the two could do nothing but kill Xenomorphs.

Inside his room, he had already finished using the large dryer and had begun throwing on his pajamas. It seemed to be a total waste to wear jeans and the like seeing he wasn't going anywhere now. Shortly afterwards he went into Aeris' room and began taking what little packages that remained and placed them in his cluttered room. The two agreed that since the apartment was getting cluttered that their collective items would be placed in whoever lost a rock-paper-scissors rounds room. He felt incredibly stupid for losing, but if he got to share a bed with her, then he wasn't complaining. Grabbing the MP3 off of his lamppost, he shut both doors and joined her in slaughtering the Xenomorph race.

The day had gone by in the eventful manner, surviving Xenomorphs, Leo watching Aeris play Kingdom Hearts, Leo playing Uncharted (losing quite often), eating some leftover pizza from the day previous, doing a little catnip when things got boring, watched Daniel Tosh, once again, deliver more insane videos and notorious video clips, like the Chocolate Rain guy, as the two guffawed till neither could even breathe, fought each other on Dissidia 012, Leo being Gabranth, while Aeris was Cloud. It was a close call but a lucky EX Limit from Leo had ended the match. Normally expecting a 'I whooped your ass', Aeris was in for a shock when he extended his hand and said that the battle was a great one and he thought he would lose for a few moments, especially when she used Braver's Instant Guard Break whenever he least expected it, his natural impulse telling him to block it. When the sky turned black and still-snow-filled, the two decided to retire, at least for the night. Grabbing the TV from Leo's room, they hooked it up to their now shared room, and continued watching anything of particular interest, usually Comedy Central's Ugly Americans. Leo had even joked that he and Aeris were like the two main characters, Mark and Callie. He was a simple yet ridiculous guy, while she was a domineering demon from hell. But he never got a response because the girl had already fallen asleep, and on his chest no less. _"Umm… wow is this awkward… Heh, oh well. I don't really mind…" ("Actually, I hope she does this more often…") _A half an hour later, Leo had flicked off the TV, seeing that he himself was falling asleep as well. _"Christmas… 2 days… away… *yawn*… sleepy… good night… Aeris…" _And he passed out as well, the comforter providing warmth for the two as they slept.

Outside, the snow had begun to increase as more feet of snow blocked entrances around the neighborhood. DJ watched in shock from his home as it eventually covered his window from the first floor. _"Oh man… I hope those two will be okay…"_

**Done with this one, can't wait to make more. Now, I will say this one more time. If you have a problem with the descriptive way I write this story, or flame me because of the fact that I will write out that scene, then you are a troll. End of story. To everyone else, rate and review, please. Give credit to TheOmegaZero1000 for this story. This is LuxUmbra2012 saying, "Ja'ne!"**


	2. Chapter 2

**Fav'd! Thrice! YAY! Thanks Matt and Omega and Sonario! I'm feeling good now so I will stop going against all the trolls so ruthlessly… well, not really… Since I still don't like them. I am going by the way Omega wrote this but only with a slight few edits and changes here and there. So, Yatte mimashou! No. 2 here, coming atcha! I do not own Solid Snake, Konami does. Anything else mentioned such as Donkey Kong are not mine. They are owned by their respective owners.**

**Snowed In**

**Originally Done by TheOmegaZero100**

**Redone by LuxUmbra2012**

**Chapter 2: Day 2**

**Today is December 23**

Aeris had awoken from her slumber, the last things he remembered was sleeping on something even warmer than the comforter that the two felines shared. It was so soft, warm, and furry and- wait… furry? She cracked her eyes open only to shut them because of the sunlight gleaming in from the window. A moment later, she tried again, letting her sapphire blue eyes adjust to the light. Awake, she turned her head and learned what she was sleeping on. Due to an imprint on his chest, she realized at she had rested her head on the fuzzy and bare chest of her roommate, who was sound asleep, a slight mumble or grunt coming from him every now and then. She was surprised at first and hoped he didn't realize what happened. After fixing her messed up hair and re-straightening it, she looked at her sleeping roommate, a smirk appeared on her face. _"Maybe I'll mess with his dreams…"_ Crawling up to his head, she positioned her face next to his ear. With a devious smile, she whispered, _"So, did you like today and all the fun we had?" "Hmm… yeah… *snore*" _she was surprised. Truthfully, she didn't even know it would work on him, let anyone else. _"So, what now?" "*snore* what…ever… is okay… with you." "Anything?" _He blushed in his own sleep while Aeris mentally laughed. The sight was hilarious through her perspective of things. But there was a question that she had. Who was he dreaming about? _"Can you say my name? It's nice when you let those words loose from that cute mouth of yours." _Did she just say cute? _"Oh… of course…" _Moment of truth… who was he dreaming about?

Leo awoke to find out that the room had become somewhat chilly. _"Dammit… forgot the heater again… hey, where's Aeris?" _Picking himself from the bed, he straightened the bed and went to the kitchen, turning the heater on as he walked by. He found her sitting in her usual clothing, a large purple jacket placed behind her, scarfing down a bowl of cereal rather hastily. _"Morning." "What are you doing? Don't you know it's Monday?" "OH SHIT! WHY DIDN'T YOU WAKE ME!" _He ran off, trying desperately to remove his pajama pants at the same time, only to fall flat on his face as he failed. Sighing in anger, he ran inside the room and pulled some of his usual clothing out and slipped on the trademarked blue jeans and shirt, taking care to put the bell around his neck. Aeris had always questioned why he continuously wore the blue bell every single day when he fervently cleaned it when he returned from school in front of her. He claimed it was a good luck charm. The bell had been a present from her to him when he turned 6 years old, (ironically the very year they first met) in thanks of locking that douche, Snake, in the lockers about a good four more times before he finally got the message through his head. He had been holding on to it nearly 14 years.

Why? That was a mystery to Aeris. _"Because he likes you, dumbass…" _Her thoughts told her. _"Think about it. He holds onto a birthday gift since he was a kitten for 13 years, he throws himself in the way to save you, even last year when he fucked up the gift you wanted, he still slaved his ass off delivering newspapers, going to Conker's world, shoveling Donkey Kong shit, and live a day in the life of an Italian plumber! Not to mention… you know what he said…" _She wouldn't forget the words he uttered in his sleep.

Earlier…

"_Oh… of course… Ms. Cole…" _she was shocked beyond complete and total belief. He was dreaming about her! It was flattering at first, but she had another question to ask. _"So… can you tell me what happened again? I fell asleep in your arms" "Just a great time, having some dinner, a drink, some games…" "Anything else?" "We just…" "!" "Cuddled… nothing special… of course… being… around you is… always… special…"_

She had the look of someone who just learned a devastating secret, which is exactly what happened right now. Leo, her life-long friend since kitten hood, the supreme and unpredictable dumbass, the most gullible cat on earth, just admitted that he was dreaming about a freaking date with her, and not a single bit of lewdness in his words, while still asleep! He just admitted, in a sense that did care for her, and way beyond Aeris' expectations. She got of the bed, absolutely stunned by the revelation and had a blush so furious, her white cheeks melded with her main fur color. Out of everyone that he has seen, why her? How the hell did she know? To even learn this was just unbelievable, to say the least. Her thoughts a complete jumble, she grabbed some fresh clothes, and took a shower to prepare herself for the day.

As she stood in the spray of hot water, she looked at herself. In her, and other people's opinions, she was nothing special, an average girl with an average body. Hell, even her 2 ex-boyfriends admitted this, but said that she was so special. All those damn perverts wanted to do was get inside her pants. But why would he like her? It just didn't make any sense… But again there were even more things to consider his feelings for her when she remembered an incident that occurred with one of her ex's, now incarcerated in prison. Her second boyfriend, Xavier, attacked Leo in the hallway, thinking he was trying to steal Aeris away from him. As the burly tiger held the cat by his throat, the cat saw not a caring look in his eyes, but something more sinister. Ultimately, Leo's time truly shone when the two, (with Leo secretly hiding nearby.) were staying near a cliff side watching a meteor shower. Xavier had tried a few times to get a little 'closer' to her, but she playfully pushed him away, somewhat flattered. Then things got worse… Xavier began trying much harder… In fact, since no one was around, he knocked her down and pinned her arms and legs. Before the situation at hand could get any worse, a voice sounded from above the two. _"Hey… Xavier… I told you if you tried anything to hurt Aeris… anything to take advantage of her… anything fucking thing you tried that she didn't want to do… especially with a scumbag like you… THEN I WOULD KICK YOUR FUCKING ASS!"_ She remembered how hard he fought against the obviously taller and stronger tiger, but despite the many injuries he received, he downed Xavier, rapidly punched his face several times, got off of him, and cursed him for trying that to her. It was one of the very few times she had ever seen him so serious and every time she saw that, it somewhat let her know that things would be all right. He even asked if there would be anything she wanted to do to Xavier. She agreed and stepped on Xavier's face then… (Do I need I say it?). it hurt her to know that her ex's only tried to just get her in the bed, in fact one tried to fucking rape her, but both times, Leo was always there, either helping her out, or keeping her safe. But what truly convinced her was what happened after that. Xavier taunted that despite his friendship with her, he would do the exact same. Leo froze, strode with a deadly glint that would surpass all of Aeris' previous ones to the beaten tiger, hissed with primal wrath at him, and then stomped on his face and stomach several times. She asked after Xavier was arrested why would he even spy on them in the first place, with him answering that _"I had a bad feeling off of him… and for anyone to hurt my best friend is a death penalty in my book…" "Thanks… I'm sorry I didn't listen… sometimes I think I should actually take your advice…" "First, it's fine, as long as you're okay… Second, don't ever take my advice unless I am deadly serious… Third, I'm tired and messed up… Wanna go home?"_

He cared for her. End of story. He loved her. End of story. Did he 'love' or was he 'in love' with her? That was the question. Now that she knew and easily confirmed it, she would have to ask him soon. When? Who knew, but soon… She even considered if she even liked him back. He is a dumbass, says highly inappropriate things, jokes about sexual innuendo, and falls for practically any trick in the book, even the 'spell ICUP' joke. But he always tried his best to make her laugh, even though she would beat the hell out of him. He always was watching out for her, even when she said that she regretted even meeting him (which was a lie fueled by anger), only for him to take it in stride. He risked his own life to keep her safe. He always tried his hardest to do things right by her book. He tried all the damn time to keep her happy, while he kept a pleasant smile on his face when he finally succeeded in doing so. He was always there when she was upset and even though she would beat the absolute living shit out of him, he never said anything against her or even held it against her. Any regular person would either leave or snap at her, but he didn't. Leo never did. _"And it's because… he…"_ It all finally made sense…

Running out of the room, Leo was desperately trying to both put his blue shirt on and run to the front door, not even caring if he had to forget his winter coat. Ultimately, he failed, again for the 39th time, and fell onto his face as he barely fit his head through the top of his shirt. _"DAMN IT TO PUS SPEWING BLOOD GUTTED HELL!" _he yelled upon landing on his nose. _"Fuck it. Ready?" "You're not gonna wear your coat?" "Ready?" "I'll take that as a no…" "Okay." _Leo had begun to open the door, until Aeris declared that she had forgotten something important. Leo sighed and opened the door fully only to see a huge wall of snow taking the place of the door. Aeris came back only to see the same thing. _"I'm so fucked…" _Leo said as the wall fell on him and buried him alive while he yelled, _"FUUUUCCCCKKKKK!" _

How in the absolute hell did this happen? Well, when the snow picked up, it began blocking entrances to homes around Toronto, even apartment complexes doors were shut off due to the flow of the wind.

"_You alive in there?" _Popping his head out of the snow, Leo nodded and said, _"Well… we are boned…" _Normally, she would smack him every time he even said the word 'boned'. Cringing as he waited for the blow, none ever came. He opened his eyes to see her kneeling dead in front of him. _"It's fine. Get some towels and I'll help you clean this snow up. Hurry up before it melts." _To say he was surprised was an understatement, but he retrieved a few more towels and together they removed the snow from the front door, throwing the excess down the sink. Closing the door, Leo flicked the living room television on to assess the situation at hand. When he changed it to the local weather channel, a familiar face was yelling to the audience about the current weather. _"Hey… isn't that the dude who drives his car with his ass?" "Him again?" "Yeah! What the hell is he doing here?" _ Said man was now steering the live camera with his ass towards certain areas of the city that experienced the worst of the storm, all while yelling somewhat incomprehensible words, but the two understood the gist of what the guy was saying. In short, several areas were literally buried underneath the snow, preventing anyone from leaving their homes and the apartment complex they resided in was in one of those areas. After somewhat more insane babbling, the police showed up on screen and arrested the man for cannibalism…

"_People are as strange as hell here, right?" "You're telling me that? A Yu-Gi-Oh or other card game obsessed maniac, a guy who eats testicles, a military officer turned gay masochist, a demon from hell who got kicked out for being too damn nice, a superhero who goes crazy after drinking a single vodka cooler, a black guy who constantly has devious schemes up his sleeves (DJ), a buff, yet incredibly stupid cop who nearly killed you twice because he hates anthropomorphic animals with a damn passion, and now you are telling me that we know weird people?" "Yup." "Took ya long enough." "Well, I don't really mind all of it, until after seeing that guy on the air." "Well, looks like we are stuck for a while." "Can I use my flameth- wait, never mind. If I did, I'd burn the damn place down. So what now?" "Go ration the food. I'll boot up Aliens so we can just kill the shit outta those suckers when u are done." "Hah, you love those face-huggers, don't ya?" "Just ration the stuff, alright?" "Yeah." _Walking towards the kitchen, he began opening cabinets that contained any form of foodstuffs, a few cans containing Leo's worst nightmare, spinach. (_God, that stuff tastes like liquid barf)_. Reading a guideline that Aeris kept for emergency purposes, he began taking a list of each item and jotted down each note carefully. _"Done. With all of the stuff we have here along with all the stuff I brought in yesterday, we have enough supplies and food to last… let me see… a month, a month and a half if we stick to rations during the days." "Okay. Thanks. You done over there? Come on, I found the hive. Let's kill the queen!" "Oh, shit! Am I in!" _Skillfully jumping over the couch and grabbing the Xbox controller before he landed with a soft thud, Leo took his place and joined her in the campaign against the Xenomorph Queen.

"_Let's get the hell outta here! The place is gonna blow! Where's the goddamn aircraft!" "Just up the stairs! How much time!" "We have 5 minutes! Hurry up!" _The last two commandos of the recently dispatched Omega squad were fleeing an underground reactor which was used as a breeding and food storage for the horrible alien monsters, the Xenomorphs. The entire group, save the two, were either gruesomely killed by the monsters, dragged away to be cattle for the parasitic face-huggers, or committed suicide to escape the nightmare. The two had recently angered the mother of all of the abominations by destroying her nest and her massive ovipositor, preventing any more face-huggers from being born by the queen. Along the way, the warrior breed attacked them repeatedly, but since they memorized the pattern in which they would attack, it was much easier to dispatch the monsters easily. Runners pursued them, Stalkers ambushed them, the Queen chased them, the Warriors fought them, but they still were able to push through, their armor reduced to a sizzling puddle about 5 minutes ago, and several claw injuries present on their bodies. The damage done to the Queen's chamber had triggered the final detonation sequence within the top secret research colony, Janus-Sigma-34. Now the two sole survivors of the terrible incident had less than five minutes to get to the spacecraft the squad used to arrive on the station and escape, before a devastating nuclear explosion would not only destroy the aliens but them too. Their Desperate Escape. (Resident Evil reference)

"_We're here! There's the Ikaruga! Let's get out of here!" 'Leo! Watch out! Above you!" _ The male sergeant slid on the cold metal before hastily turning around and rolling out of the way, barely avoiding death as a massive figure fell in front of them. With an angry screech, the Xenomorph Queen had finally caught up to them, and it was determined to make the two cats pay for destroying her home and babies. With a hiss, the creature lunged its barbed and poison-tipped tail forward at the male, who had just regained his balance, only to see the appendage wrap itself around him. Grunting desperately as he struggled in the creature's grip, the Queen let a satisfied howl as she drew him closer to her mouth. Opening her jaws, Leo struggled even more when he saw the second mouth inside the first. He knew instantly what was going to happen. After all, this is how Sarge died when he was ambushed by Warrior morphs. The Queen hissed, the acidic saliva dripping onto the metal floor with a sizzle. Aeris had grabbed a standard issue military plasma rifle, left behind by one of their traitorous members who was killed before he could even board the Ikaruga, and fired at the base of the Queen's tail, severing it and saving Leo from a particularly gory death. The Queen howled in pained anguish at the loss of its primary weapon as acidic, green blood poured from the hole where the Queen's tail used to be, said tail now twitching violently away from the combatants. Falling to the floor, the male hastily gained distance away from the creature as it continued howling, and grabbed his combat shotgun. _"Yo! Queenie! Over here! Man, did I love blowing your babies to bits today!" _the male taunted, trying to grab the monsters attention. The Queen, now getting over the pain, growled in fury at the males comment and charged at him, the ground shaking with each one of its heavy steps. The monstrosity lunged its razor sharp claws at the male, who swiftly evaded the deathblow and emptied a round of the shotgun into the massive beast. Angered, it kept trying to strike the inferior creature, but every time it predicted her movement and dodged her attacks. Without her tail, the queen had lost a devastating edge it would have against her prey. When it failed to strike the feline, a devastating blast of energy slammed into the creature's backside, knocking it to the floor. Shortly after, more shotgun rounds and plasma bursts were unloaded onto the mother of all Xenomorphs as the two cats ruthlessly blasted it as it lay on its back. It screeched in pure, unrivaled agony, desperately calling for her babies, all of them dead, which she knew herself. She feigned death, hoping they would fall for it. The two sighed in relief and began to walk away, activating the ship, saying something about _"2 minutes left" _completely falling for the matriarch's trick. Shortly after, it silently crept behind them as they were opening the docking hatch to the ship and, with her arms, grabbed the two cats in her hands. The Queen roared in triumph as she squeezed the two, savoring their gasps and screams of pain and anguish. Now they would pay for the deaths of her offspring. Bringing the pink one to her face, the Queen spat a small amount of her saliva, blinding the girl as the volatile material burned her vision. The male was struggling so hard when he saw and heard this action that the Queen felt some resistance against her iron grip. For a small moment, the male was free, until she grabbed him again, snarling at the male's desperate attempt. She figured that if the male was desperately trying to free himself, then the girl in her hands must be his mate. The Queen enjoyed this thought, ending any possible chances of breeding as she killed his mate in front of his eyes. **(A/N: Queen Xenomorphs are far smarter than regular ones, especially since they can operate machinery, so sentient thought is possible for Queens, especially with the vengeful Queen in Aliens that constantly pursued Ripley.)**

Getting ready for the deathblow, the Queen opened her jaws, the second mouth slowly moving forward towards her. She wanted to savor the taste of each of the felines. Before she could end the girl, said girl grabbed the second mouth, cracking her burned eyes and smiling as she bent the mouth upwards. The Queen tried to escape before any damage could be done but when she turned her head right, the girl pulled left and snapped the mouth off. The Queen howled in pain as blood oozed from the wound. This effectively damned the Queen. Even if she were to kill the two, she would never be able to eat her prey due to the loss. During the ordeal, Leo and Aeris broke loose from the monster's grip. Leo grabbed a signal flare and accurately threw it into the groove of the Queen's extended head, where she couldn't reach it. At the same time, the eyesore girl had retrieved a heat-seeking missile launcher and fired it at the monster. The flare giving away the monster's position had signaled the Queen's doom as the missile embedded itself into her stomach. The two docked on board the Ikaruga as the facility, and the Queen began to explode due to the catastrophic failure of the station. The Queen roared in agony as the missile detonated, blowing it to tiny pieces. The Ikaruga was able to reach the minimum safe distance required to safely escape the station's total destruction. Sighing in relief, the two had finally relaxed as the Ikaruga flew away from the wreckage and into the vast emptiness of space. Using the auto guiding system, the course set for Earth would take three days to pass before they reached their destination. Knowing that the ordeal was finally over, the first thing the two cats did was pass out in their respective seats. The autopilot guiding the Ikaruga to its final destination: home.

"_THAT WAS FUCKING AWESOME!" "I KNOW! MAN! I THOUGHT WE WERE GONNA DIE WHEN IT GRABBED US!" "HOLY SHIT WAS THAT SCENE COOL! YOU KICKED SOME QUEEN XENOMORPH ASS!" "FUCKING AWESOME GAME!"_

The two cheered their triumphed over the game with shouts of victory, hi-fiving each other, and fist bumping. The game had drained a massive amount of their time today, night having already settled in for the remainder of the day. _"May the sacrifice of Sarge and Derek never be forgotten." "Amen, fellow marine May their souls find their peace as the see the scourge of the universe be destroyed forever." _After a good 12 hours, the two finally shut off the game, after saving their progress of course, and switched it back to the DirecTV to watch more television before slumber would claim them. Grabbing a large pink blanket from the room that used to be Leos, the large comforter provided the so needed warmth that the two had craved ever since the temperature had rapidly dropped when night had descended . _"Ahh… a long but satisfying day, huh Aeris?" "Again, amen to that."_ Turning the television to G4's 'Ultimate Banzuke' the two watched the contestants failed in various challenges in amusement. Aeris had cuddled into Leo's back as she rested her head on his as the program continued. She felt so close to him… She will tell him.

More time passed and soon, the desire for slumber began to overtake the two. Aeris, drowsy beyond compare, was rapidly losing consciousness. Before she could utter another word, she had fallen asleep, still oh so close to her roommate. After a few minutes, Leo arose from the couch, taking care not to disturb his silent crush, and strode away to what used to be his room. Pulling the Triforce necklace from his pocket that he stealthily removed from the neck of his tenant, he grabbed a few tools and slowly worked on restoring the aged pendant to its original state. It took time, effort, and a will not to pass out, but ultimately he succeeded in restoring the old pendant completely, just like the day he gave it to her for her birthday when she turned 8. Treading carefully, he placed the pendant around her neck, before going back to put up the tools he used to recreate the present from long ago. Before he fell asleep on the couch adjacent, he placed a book she had long been waiting to claim in her hands: Dungeon Guy 5: The New Dungeon Adventures. With a smile, he passed out on the couch, a satisfied smile creased on his furred lips.

**Holy Crap! I've turned into a romanticist! When did I get this power? Who cares… Read and Review and please give TheOmegaZero100 for creating this story. This is LuxUmbra2012 saying, "Ja'ne".**


	3. Chapter 3

**Okay, now I am free for the entire week. So I might have chapters done sooner. In any case, here is chapter 3 of TheOmegaZero1000's story: Snowed In. Redone by me with his permission. Also, concerning the dream scene, which actually happened to me once, granted I said a lot of stupid things. **

**Snowed In Redone by LuxUmbra2012**

**Chapter 3**

**The day is December 24****th****: Morning**

After a very satisfying dream, (which I will elaborate on later) Aeris slowly stirred from her slumber on the couch. The first thing she immediately noticed was that, even though she still had her eyes closed, her body was so much warmer, way warmer than usual and that her movement felt somewhat restricted. Cracking her eyes, she noticed that the warm, furry tenant she was sleeping against was gone, leaving her alone on the couch as the snow continued to fall, at a peaceful rate however. The second thing was that said tenant was sitting on the floor Indian-style, the Xbox360 booted up, and the television displaying Aliens: Colonial Marines. The cat was starting a new campaign, at a higher difficulty and was having trouble against the Xenomorphs. _"Damn face-huggers…"_ Leo said after dodging a button prompt to avoid having one latch onto his face. _"Hmm… Now that I think about it… it looks like a crab… with an ovipositor pushing itself down the throat… OH GOD! IT SOUNDS LIKE A B***JOB! Uggh… you get faced raped then killed an hour later… FUCK!" _He yelled as a face-hugger grabbed his game avatar and latched itself onto his face. The screen read 'Game Over' as it tightened itself as the avatar struggled against it, muffled screaming sounding from the doomed character. _"Oh great… I just had a Xeno-c*** shoved down my throat… How fucking nice... I bore. Let's try another one! Maybe her Final Fantasy X… I've always wondered how to beat Sinspawn GUI…" _He turned off the game console and switched it to the PlayStation 3, then inserted the nearby Final Fantasy X cd into the console. Aeris was curious. Why would a nutcase and impulsive cat like Leo play Final Fantasy X, one of the longest games she has even played when it came to RPG's like that. Accessing his profile on the PlayStation, he booted up the game. Opening the Save System, she was shocked to learn that Leo had kept a profile on his username. Accessing it, he was located at Mil'hein Highroad. His team was practically overpowered that he could easily kill the boss he mentioned with no trouble. Arriving at the Yevon base where the Chocobo Knights and the Al Behd would battle together against the whale-like monstrosity named Sin, Aeris silently watched as the cut scene unfolded, leading to the release of Sinspawn Gui. Leo's main problem with the boss was the demi spell. Sinspawn GUI seemed to have repeatedly used this move then kill Yuna, the only one who can heal the party with magic. Low on items and a knocked out white mage, Leo was soon annihilated by the monster. _"Damn… how does she do it? Gotta remember…" _He voiced out into the room, completely oblivious to that fact that his roommate was and is now awake. Repeating the file, he was soon up against Sinspawn Gui again. Taking a moment to think, he reflected on Aeris' word when she easily slaughtered the beast. _Wow… that's a big crab… so it's a part of Sin right?" "Yup, Captain Obvious. Sinspawn Gui actually. He isn't easy if you just rush into the fight." "How do you beat it?" "Simple, there are four targets on the boss: two arms, the tail head, and the body head. Beating the body head will net the win, but the arms and tail head will make things hard for you. The tail head can spit a glob of slime which can poison the victim and can cast the –ra tier spells. Only Wakka and Lulu's spells can reach that. If the head is moving a lot, damage it fast because it will spray slime. The arms can deal a lot of damage and they have armor. Auron, and Kihmari if he has a powerful piercing weapon, are the only ones who can beat the arms. The arms also cover the main body whenever anyone tries attacking it. So both arms have to be destroyed if you want to attack the main boss. But that part is not without a backup. It constantly casts Demi, which slices your current health points by ¼. It's not much of a problem but if the arms and tail head are around then this will mean a total hell for you. One last note, the arms can come back after they are destroyed but the tail head can't." "Sounds hard." "Just watch, dumbass and see how a master does it." _Following the steps she pointed out, Sinspawn Gui was dead in a matter of minutes. _"Ok… I'll give it a shot, Aeris." _Speaking aloud in the dimly lit room, he followed her steps and watched with satisfaction as he easily overpowered the monstrosity. _"Damn, is she smart." _He muttered while watching the following scene. Shortly after… _"DAMMIT! THE BASTARD IS BACK!" _he yelled, not loudly though as Sinspawn Gui returned again. _"Oh… It's weaker than before… You're mine asshole!" _It seemed like a major overkill in her opinion as he laughed maniacally while he brutally slaughtered the weakened Sinspawn. _"Fuck yeah! Now I can keep going further… if only she could see this…" "I can…" _she whispered to herself as he continued the game. She realized that he had gotten this far in the game, and solved two extremely complex puzzles. Leo was terrible at any form of puzzle or quiz, which his grades can easily testify to, but to solve them?

The warmth the pink comforter provided for the girl had easily defeated the cold that the boy was sitting in. She silently got up from the couch and crept up behind him, opening the comforter up wide with her arms. Grabbing his cell-phone, she found a voice recording he would use whenever he was about to beat her in certain games. The recording was of Majin Buu from Dragon Ball Z saying, _"ALL MINE!" _Playing the recording, she tossed the comforter on him.

Leo heard Majin Buu yell those words and turned around only to see a massive pink blob about to close on him. _"NO! I DON'T WANNA BE ABSORBED! NO-HO-HO!_" he yelled as the blob enclosed on him. Struggling desperately, he could feel it tightening around and slowly choking off his breathing air. _"NO!" _He struggled even harder as it tightened more and more around him. He thought that this was the end, until he heard a large amount of laughter permeate the room, coming from a certain pink haired girl. Realizing he was brutally tricked, he pushed the comforter off of him to see Aeris, in her skull pajamas, laughing insanely at the cat, clutching her chest when she stopped to breathe. He blushed, feeling pretty embarrassed that he was tricked like that, but he had to admit, it was a good one. Laughing sarcastically, he spoke, _"Yeah, yeah, you got me. Happy?" "Nope, because that face-hugger must've wanted an after-sex smoke when it was done with your mouth!" "You saw that?" "Yup and I heard what you said in your sleep yesterday morning." _Leo froze in sheer and absolute terror. She heard him obviously hint out how he felt and the emotion he put behind it. Aeris decided, then and there, to break the ice and see what was inside. If this was going to work, then she would have to affirm the fact that he admitted how he felt. It was the rivalry that they shared over the years that gave her this idea. If this will work, then she would have to get him to reveal his secret, plus she could confirm how he truly felt about her. _"You… you did?" "Yeah, and I know what you are thinking now…"_ She stood up from the couch and slowly walked towards the cat, still wrapped in the comforter. He couldn't escape. She crouched down to face him, sapphire eyes meeting jade eyes.

"_Judging by the way you said that, you must have a crush on me, am I right? And please don't lie to me…" "No… yes..." "You have been thinking about me a lot." "Yes…" "In what manner?" "Uhh…" "In… what… matter…?" "Normal…" "And what is normal…" "Nothing perverted really. Honest." "Are you sure?" "Yes…" "Are… you… sure?" "Well…" "Well… what?" "I… I can't tell you…" "And why is that?" "…" "Why, Leo?" "Because…" "Because what? I'm waiting for an answer." "I CAN'T TELL YOU!" "WHY!" "I CAN'T!" "WHY, DAMMIT!" "BECAUSE I FUCKING LOVE YOU! HAPPY? I FUCKING LOVE YOU, AERIS BRADFORD COLE! THERE'S YOUR DAMN ANSWER! I, LEO LEONARDO THE 3__RD__ AM IN LOVE WITH MY BEST FRIEND SINCE CHILDHOOD!" "You didn't have to scream that to the heavens, you know."_

Leo dropped his jaw. He here was, admitting the one secret he never told anyone in his entire life to the one person he both never wanted to find out and find out as well and she simply told him to stop shouting so much. She leant her face even closer to his, still retaining a very serious look. Leo cringed in fear and terror. There was absolutely no telling what she would do with this secret now exposed to someone and the glare she was giving was not helping him keep his composure. _"Do you want to know something?" _she spoke sternly to him, an obvious hint of disapproval in her voice. Leo's heart sank. She wasn't approving of this. He lowered his face, so his eyes couldn't see hers. He was so ashamed of admitting that which should remain buried. A finger placed itself under his chin, lifting his head to her face, the look still present. He turned his gaze away from her. _"What?" _he spoke, saddened by rejection. A warm feeling pressed against his lips. She kissed him on his lips. His heart, mind, and body stopped in sheer shock while his gray tail shot upwards and stiffened (I seriously mean his tail, not the innuendo). She pulled herself away, a smile now present on her face. _"You just could've told me you know…" _He was still frozen at the realization. His best friend, Toronto's pink thunderstorm, wielder of 'Neuter', and class-A Hardass on dumbasses, just kissed him, on his lips no less.

"_But this doesn't change anything, got it? You are a complete and total dumbass… but you're my dumbass now. And I swear if you tell anyone about this and what I am risking to even do this, I will kill you in your sleep, and then display your dead corpse in the center of the city. Understand?" _

His only response was to shoot forward and kiss her back, causing her to accidentally fall onto her back. Hitting the black carpet with a soft thump, he pressed himself further into her, savoring the tender moment he'd long been waiting for. (Descriptive, isn't it?) Aeris was shocked as she softly hit her back on the carpet as Leo pressed his lips harder against hers. It's not like she wanted to fight back, it was just that, even though he is a supreme moron who screws up everything he even touches, he was so _**intimate**_ with his actions. That was the shocker. It was like one of her fan-fics. (Of course, yaoi) two guys are best friends since childhood, one reveals a secret, the other is in the same boat. The question was: How far would this even go? Throwing all caution aside, for now, the moment became more heated, as she willingly draped her arms around his back. _"Leo… stop. Stop!" _Regaining himself, he quickly moved to allow her to rise from the floor and sat Indian-style next to her. _"Sorry… I couldn't… it's just that you're so…" _he said whilescratching the back of his head nervously when he realized his actions. _"It's fine. There'll be time for that later. Come on. Help me straighten the place up. It's a mess." _The two rose to begin cleaning. For a moment, Leo stopped and wondered, _"What did she mean by later?"_

After an hour and a half, and this time Aeris being buried underneath the wall of snow that blocked the door, the ordeal was complete and the house was cleaner than normal. _"Well, shit… my clothes are soaked. Catch ya later, this girl has some hot water to attend to." _With that she left, leaving Leo in the living room. Today was weird and it wasn't even noon yet. He had been holding a secret within the very depths of his soul for Lord knows how long and when he finally admits it, the one girl he has been eyeing for all those years reciprocates her feelings to him strongly. Truthfully, he thought that this was a fervid dream. _"Okay…_ _how do I wake myself up?" _Grabbing a frying pan from underneath the cabinet drawer, he held it at his face. _"Please, let this be real…" _Then he slammed himself in the face, very hard.

"_AHH!"_ Leo shouted upon waking up. He looked around to see he was lying on top of the living room couch. Sighing sadly, he realized that it was all just a dream… _"Yo, dumbass, you alright over there?" _Aeris called from the kitchen as she made herself a turkey sandwich. _"Yeah… I'm okay…" "You sure? Because you had a nasty ass welt on your head when I got here. Looks like a frying pan hit you from the top of the cabinet above the oven. In any case, what are you gonna do now, oh veritable king of dumbasses?" "I don't know… I guess I'll just play something… Dissidia 012 again, probably…" "Ok then, mind if I try to beat my new toy then?" "Toy?" "You, dumbass. I guess the frying pan knocked out your damn brain. You don't recall you admitting that you loved me? Or pushing me down, kissing me?" "I thought that was a dream…" "Really? Hmm… gonna have to fix that later… Grab your PSP because this time I will win, you got that?" "In your yaoi infested dreams, Aeris!" "Good! I was expecting a challenge from the monarch of morons! Bring it on!" _Grabbing the two PSP's and inserting their respective memory cards and Dissidia CDs, the game started, and after establishing a wireless connection, the two declared, _"Just because you admitted yourself doesn't mean I am gonna make this easy. When I'm done wiith you, you'll look like you just saw death itself!" "Yeah, says the girl who writes about Cloud, Sephiroth, Tidus, and Auron having smex! I'll whip your ass like last time!"_

Within the Chaos Shrine, two warriors were clashing blades yet again, both equally determined to win the rivalry that they had against each other. The theif, Zidane, and the fallen God, Feral Chaos, battled for supremacy, neither side letting up on the offensive. The users of these two avatars were just as, if not more, determined to win against each other. The air changed. It wasn't the usual rivalry that was present within their fight. It was something different. Aeris was right about this. Just because now that the two shared a silent and secret relationship, no one would dare find out, because now Leo was her secret, her secret sin.

**Looks like his fervid dreams happened for real. In any case, this is the morning chapter. Short but eventful. Hope you like it. Read and Review please. Oh and to JSossaman, "Ja'ne" means: later, see ya, or good bye. Speaking of which this is LuxUmbra2012 saying, "Ja'ne".**


	4. Chapter 4

**After a few days of work and other matters, the next one is finally complete. Be warned. NSFW is up after this so, ya know… In any case, here is the next redone chapter of Snowed In, originally done by TheOmegaZero1000.**

**Snowed In**

**Originally done by TheOmegaZero1000**

**Redone by LuxUmbra2012**

**Chapter 4**

**The day is December 24, Christmas Eve afternoon time.**

"_Ahh… good Lord, did I need this… Damn wall of snow… second time it fell on me…" _Aeris thought as she slid herself into the filled bathtub. Relaxing and letting the water heat up every fiber of her outer being, it truly was a pleasure to relax in something so heavenly. Earlier, an accident occurred involving a wall of snow, a loose doorknob, and an accidental stumbling, which had soaked her with freezing cold snow and water. This incident is what set her to immediately clean herself, again… _"This is the good stuff." _ Her train of thought had led her as she set to the usual cleaning ritual. For things to drastically change over the course of a few days was a surprising turn but a warmly welcomed one by both sides, hell even she silently wondered a relationship with her best friend in the past, granted the thought had occurred when he didn't act so downright dumb as hell. But in recent times, she had finally looked past the shell that was his inadequacies and learned what truly beat inside his heart, a roaring fire that meant to keep her safe, the devastating roar of a lion following suit. Granted, the king of klutzes still had his moments… A lot of moments… A hell of a lot of moments… An absolute hell of a lot of moments…

Learning of his true feelings made the girl wonder. If he admitted his feelings, then what did he center them on? Her appearance? Her body? Or what any true man would see: what was inside of her? Hmm… true man…? Would the ruler of retards really fit that qualification? After all, he isn't bad looking for a guy. His personality was always upbeat, even though he will, and I MEAN WILL, do incredibly stupid things, especially the boxors incident. He was immature in many ways, almost like Philip J. Fry from Futurama, but somewhat smarter and more sensible, but has always, ALWAYS, has been watching out for her, video games or reality. He had an extremely bad case of absolutely horrible luck (i.e. the bathroom incident); he was impulsive and downright stupid (Halloween incident), and he was an extreme annoyance (True Blood Incident), not to mention he couldn't keep his damn mouth shut to save his own life and kept repeating past events at inopportune moments (when he discovered her fan fiction). But he understood her where no one else would, even though he had his opinions on certain matters, stupid as they be, he still tried doing things right, even though he would cause more harm than good. (Again, the boxors incident), and even though he had a major tendency to fuck things up, he still tried his absolute hardest to make her happy. (Last Christmas). That alone deserved her appreciation for him. But there was still the matter of what about her did he really love. How could she make him reveal that fact?

Putting her thoughts aside for the moment, she continued her usual ritual whenever she took a long, hot bath (usually done for stress relief, i.e. Leo and other outside problems, mostly the ambassador of a-holes) sighing in pure bliss as the steaming waters relieved her stress and worries (for now).

Outside in the living room, said notorious sultan of stupidity was curled up on the couch, enthralled in another round of Super Mario 64 DS. It may haven't been the original but this remake came very close to surpass it, especially with the addition of three more Mario characters and more challenging stars to obtain. Any gamer, especially him, could appreciate the remake as well as the original, especially since Leo held onto said game since its release. Luigi, the taller twin brother of the iconic Italian plumber hero, Mario, was always Leo's favorite character in the game, since said plumber was very fast, could walk on water, tornado spin in the air, turn invisible, and jump higher than anyone else, especially that fat ass nega-plumber, Wario. Running through his most hated stage of all time, Tic-Toc Clock, Leo had an insane amount of difficulty even trying to obtain the game's final Star. He would get the true ending if he got this one but the climb up the clock was always so damn hard for him especially since he kept failing brutally by falling to his death. _"DAMN LITTLE CATAPULT THING!" _He yelled as he once again fell to his death. Angrily shutting the game off as the screen read 'game over', he placed his Nintendo 3DS on the arm of the couch in a rage quit.

He felt more at peace with himself ever since what happened this morning. He admitted himself, she responded much better than any of his fervid dreams could ever hope for. But he knew things really wouldn't change much around here. They were still rivals, no one knew of the events that took place there, and no one would ever find out. He didn't even want to tell anyone of what happened. This was a secret he would take to his very grave, whether he died of natural causes, his own stupidity, or (far more likely) Aeris killing him in accidental anger because of his stupidity. He would admit to himself that he could be rather… crazy, but for someone he has secretly loved for years to even accept him despite his many, many, **MANY** flaws was a heaven-sent miracle to him, one that he would always and forever cherish, and made a mental promise to himself. He would do everything in his absolute power to not fuck this chance up.

Bored since his companion was obviously relaxing in the tub, the obvious sound of a relaxing sigh echoing in the bathroom playing , he grabbed the CD case he labeled "Fighting Games' and opened it up. Bored with previous games that he had already conquered, he grabbed a classic game from 2003, a favorite of his titled 'Samurai Showdown V Special'. He had been a fan of samurais and the land of feudal Japan long before he started watching anime with Aeris, and this particularly violent game series was the very reason why he liked it so much. He always did like watching the characters on the game battle each other using various weapons, the special move set easily accessed by each of them and his favorite part, the gory and creative methods in which a character can be killed if they suffered a certain blow at the end of the fight, not to mention, the secret overkill move that each character has. He preferred using the main character of the series, a free agent samurai by the name of Haohmaru. Booting the game up, he sat down and waited patiently for the game to start.

A man stood outside a desolate blood-stained temple, the many corpses of the high priests and priestesses scattered around the temple. The man, with his long, gray hair tied into a spiky ponytail which hung behind his head and wearing a white kenpo gi with matching pants, decorated with black triangles on the sides of his clothing, and wearing the traditional Japanese tabi on his feet scanned the horrid landscape in front of him with his emerald green eyes. The very air was filled with the stench of death and something… something horrid… worse than the current smell that flooded the air. The smell was… evil. Something truly evil had caused this devastating carnage and slaughtered the holy men and women here. Normally a free agent, not serving under any feudal lords, this problem wouldn't even concern him, but to do this much carnage was a completely different story. Whoever was responsible for this would have to pay for their actions with their death.

A chilling laughter then cut through the silent air suddenly, the laughter filled with demonic jest. It chilled the samurai to his very core, knowing that his soulless and heartless opponent was close. Fear hadn't usually gripped him like this since he had battled against countless foes. The wind blew, filled with the same evil stench that caught his nose, this time coming from the carnage-stained entrance to what used to be a holy shrine, dedicated to the priestess who defeated an ancient evil 300 years ago. The sounds of feet stepping on the wooden floor echoed from inside the temple, as a figure gradually began to take shape as it slowly but surely were walking towards the entrance of the defiled temple. The presence of evil was overwhelming, enough to slightly stagger the samurai veteran.

The figure finally stepped outside, revealing itself to the world and, more importantly, the samurai. A woman wearing priestess' clothing stepped outside; her white robes cakes with blood and fragments of flesh. For a split second, he thought that she was a survivor of the massacre, until he saw her much more closely. Her fingers were elongated into claws, very long claws, and the evil stench came directly from her. He knew at that moment, that that wasn't a priestess, but a demon wearing the sacred clothing. _"Dishonorable creature! Are you the one responsible for this slaughter?" _ The samurai yelled at her, demanding an explanation for this horrid act.

All the demon woman did was laugh. Laugh so loudly and cruelly as the air became more stained with her evil smell. _"I am the servant of my Dark Master, Ambrosia. I am the deity of death. I am __Mizuki Rashojin, and I shall drain the souls of all who challenge me. You are a fool to even come here. Many have fallen by my hand and all of their souls are inside of me, even the soul of the traitorous Amakusa resides inside my body. Surrender your powerful soul to me, or your death shall be excruciating!" _the black haired demonic priestess ordered him, her hand extended as if though she was expecting him to surrender it without another word. The warrior looked at her closely and made a startling realization. The woman looked exactly like the celebrated priestess said to have defeated the monstrous demon of 300 years. But then he remembered the priestess' foe's name… Mizuki… Mizuki Rashojin, the woman standing before her… The demon, Mizuki, must've taken the priestess body during the struggle. How horrible…

"_Well… hello, Mizuki… the name's Haohmaru and I will be the last thing you see before I send you to hell. Before then, I want a good challenge… Show me what you've got!"_

Grabbing his controller, Leo began the final round of the game. He had played to extreme skill since he jumped the difficulty to its highest setting. He had a lot of close calls against all of his opponents, but ultimately, he triumphed over them, sometimes cutting his opponents in half from either the waist or down the middle in half. Much like his avatar, he enjoyed his battles, especially against the bosses of the game, but that didn't stop him from beating or killing all of them. His battle against the demon priestess was always his most challenging and most hated battle due to the many cheap skills his foe had that topped many other warriors, not to mention that annoying as hell laughter that she just would not stop using during the battle.

At this point he was in severe trouble. He was already weakened badly, in fact, about two more hits would kill him and he refused to lose to this arrogant bitch.

Mizuki was laughing as Haohmaru gripped his bleeding arm in pain. The priestess had gained a devastating edge against him and he felt death creeping up behind him waiting for the blow that would end the samurai's life. His grip on the sword only tightened as he staggered to his feet. The demon charged at him with quick speed, giving the samurai enough time to dodge her attack. _"Chikushou!" _he muttered to himself, barely missing death by a few inches. He saw his chance to end this. Running behind her, he yelled, _"Kougetsuzan!" _and spun his katana in a circle into her back before lifting himself and his foe into the air, doing more damage to Mizuki. The priestess recovered to her feet, now enraged at the samurai. She ran at him, screaming curses and chants at the warrior.

Concentrating, he released his strength and grabbed the monster and placed her dead in front of him. Bringing his sword around him, he swung it with incredible force, a blue aura accompanying the swing. The woman screamed as she was blown away by the blow, screaming as her body severed in half. Blood sprayed from the wound and spilt onto the floor that made up the battleground. The woman screamed as a holy light engulfed her, _"NO! I CANNOT BE DEFEATED! I WILL RETURN TO SUCK MORE SOULS! ARRRRRAAAAAAGGGGHHHHH!" _ The light faded and the woman was gone, her soul sent to hell itself.

"_YEEAAAAHHHH! EAT IT, MIZUKI! YEAH!" _ Leo rose from the couch in triumph. As the games ending cutscenes began, Leo started doing 'the bump' in victory, while declaring how awesome he was at all fighting games. _"Who rules? I rule, so everyone else can suck it! So just for a minute, let's all do the bump!" _ _"Leo, what the hell are you doing?" "Oh nothing really, I just beat- HOLY SHIT!" _Leo yelled upon turning his head towards his roommate, who just stepped outside of the bathroom. There standing in front of the entrance was the girl of his dreams and desires, wrapped in a blue towel that covered her chest to above her knees, granted it didn't do much to hide his imagination as he gazed at her (through his perspective) incredible, slim figure. **(Think Japanese Anime moment please).** His nose began to leak small traces of blood as he gazed at her, his jaw comically hitting the floor. Smirking, Aeris struck a pose towards him and said, _"Sexy, huh?" _Leo promptly fell on the floor while even more blood poured from his nostrils. She laughed upon watching him collapse on the floor, until he responded by lifting a finger from the floor and said, _"Yes, yes you are!" _Aeris blushed hard before complementing Leo's statement then walking off to their shared room to retrieve her clothes (which she forgot earlier). Thinking inside the room, she thought, _"Well… he thinks I'm sexy and… I really don't look like much… Wow… That's so… nice of him… What else about me does he like?" _Grabbing her pajamas, she went outside and sat on the couch to a heavily blushing Leo.

Later…

"_FUCK! WHERE THE HELL IS ROCHELLE!" "SHE BIT THE DUST! A GODDAMN HUNTER GOT HER!" "FUCK! LEO, AERIS! RUN FOR IT!" _ Using the Xbox Gold Account (which promptly belonged to Leo since Aeris was banned for a month for inappropriate language (way too much language mind you), the two cats were playing an online round of Left 4 Dead 2, with DJ on the other end, hosting the round. The three, now minus the AI controlled player, were fleeing from the ruins of a massive bridge as constant swarms of zombies and monstrous special Infected swarmed at them, ready to kill the group and savor the delicious taste of their flesh, skin, and fur. The difficulty was set to its highest setting, and by some heaven sent miracle, none of the three died during each segment of the campaign, granted the AI wouldn't be so lucky… and since the AI was dead, her corpse lain on the bridge for all to eat and savor, the chances of the groups survival had diminished greatly.

"_DAMN INFECTED! GET OUTTA MY WAY!" "EAT SHOTGUN BULLETS, BITCH!" "UP YOURS, YOU DAMN SPITTER!" _This and other miscellaneous yells accompanied the game as the trio gunned down more of the soulless monsters and nightmarish special creatures. The goal for the group was getting closer, now finally in sight for them: A military class heli-carrier. The group could board it, thanks to a surviving group of military soldiers, who promised safe transport if they got there in time. Time was against them, since the soldiers radioed them that a strike missile was on its way to destroy the bridge to prevent any more Infected from going outside of New Orleans.

The bridge began rumbling, a lot. This could only mean one thing… _"SHIT! TANK! BEHIND US!" _A massive hulking monstrosity had begun pursing the three as they neared their safe transport. Jumping from car to car, truck to truck, and ruined parts of the bridge to more ruined parts, the group traversed quickly towards the helicopter. DJ jumping up and grabbing the machine gun began using the high powered weapon to gun down the common zombies. As the monster revealed itself with a spine-chilling roar, the other two began firing their primary weaponry at the abomination. The tank growled as the bullets began embedding themselves inside its hulking frame and charged at the one using the turret. Continuing to unload the machine-gun into the creature, DJ wasn't concerned about his health at the current time. Right now, killing the Tank was their primary concern. If they fled from it, there was a good chance that it could knock the copter out of the sky with some slabs of rubble, and that would be very bad for them.

The Tank smashed into the turret, effectively destroying it and blowing DJ away from the ruined gun. Hitting the brick wall behind the truck, DJ groaned as he slid onto the floor, his yellow and purple shirt stained with his blood now. The cats continued to fire at the monster as it charged for the weakened survivor, only for the male to be pinned by a Hunter that jumped from the bridge to claim its meal. As it tore into Leo's flesh, Aeris shot the creature with her sniper rifle through the monsters skull, splattering the nearby sidewalk with its blood and brain matter. Leo got up, with help from the girl and turned to DJ who was limping away from the monster. Badly damaged, DJ had very little chance of escape, until Leo grabbed a vial from his pocket, a hazard sign on it and threw it at the creature. The vial burst, spilling its green contents all over the monster while a horrible odor permeated the surrounding air. _"Here comes the cavalry…" _Leo snickered tohimself as the Infected once again began pouring to their location, but this time they were attacking the gargantuan monster, all clawing and biting into it as it howled and roared upon the betrayal. Grabbing DJ, the three fled for the helipad and boarded the back of the copter. _"YOU GUYS READY TO GO!" "GET US THE FUCK OUTTA HERE!" _The helicopter lifted from the ground and safely into the sky as a missile shot past them and destroyed the bridge, signifying their escape from the jaws of death itself. Finally, the long journey was over, and now they could finally relax as the machine flew towards the beautiful sunset.

"_Nice game, ya VG Cats! Owe ya for the save!" "You're damn right you owe me!" "Finally, we finished it at fucking hard mode." "I know. The long struggle is over. Well, thanks guys, I knew I could count on such professional gamers to help me out on this." "No prob. DJ. So what now?" "I gotta go. It's time for family dinner. You guys ok over there? It's been 2 days since I last heard from ya." "We're good, no worries ya monkey." "Quit joking on my zodiac sign! Well later. See ya tomorrow at Pantsman's party. Also, I got some help getting us there. You guys don't mind right?" "Not at all dude, just as long if it isn't Johnny, alright?" "Yeah, no worries. Later."_

ServantofWRRYYY2009 has signed out. (Not my Username completely made up.)

"_Well, that was fun, right?" "Yup, so what now?" _

"_Fuck…" "Come on…" "Don't rush me…" "You're getting close…" "Come on!" "Oh… So close…" "Hurry!" "*grunt*" "Almost…" "This is it!" "Big finish!" "AND BOOM GOES THE DYNAMYTE, MOTHERFUCKER!" _ the two simultaneously yelled.

By some slim miracle, the two cats (who were playing the international version of Final Fantasy 10) had just defeated the hardest boss in the entire game, a monster known only as Penance. As the creature fell from the heavens itself, the cats once again hi-fived each other and hugged each other tightly. Penance was a major pain for both of them to deal with, but with a mix of the consistency of Leo's straightforward tactics and Aeris' cunning planning; the two had finally triumphed over it. Leo had no idea what in the absolute hell it was, but to see Aeris break out in tears of joy (I did that. Boy was I happy when I beat that thing…) as Penance fell was a reward to him, a great one she held him so tightly to her. For her, there was no need to hide her outside appearance within the comfort of home. She could be open about herself freely, without fear of discovery, which is why she clung to him so tightly. Saving the game shortly after Penance's demise, Aeris happily shut the PlayStation off. A long day of nothing but video games had proven to be quite boring since they had practically beaten many of their recent games 100%. Bioshock, Borderlands, Left 4 Dead 2, Pac-Cat World 2, etc. All were beaten with relative ease. Bored the two retired to their room and turned on the television.

"_Oh my goodness, was that a clip from the movie, 'The Human Centipede'?" "Laughter of audience" "Because I heard it's really scary!" _Daniel Tosh spoke again during his talk show while the two cats chortling with mirth. Watching the sierra-de-bunda clips was infinitely funny, although rather… perverted. (Watch and you will know what I mean.) After an hour, the laughter quieted down and the two settled in the bed. _"Well… what now?" _Grabbing a package from under the bed, labeled 'FOR EMERGENICES ONLY', Leo opened the box and pulled out a small plastic bag containing what appeared to be some small rolls of paper with some green plant inside of it. _"Wanna try a bit?" "Is that weed?" "Yuh-huh." "As much as I oppose drugs in all forms and manners… I'll try a bit." "Mind you, this stuff is wicked powerful. Krug makes it. Says that he calls it 'Daddy's lawn grasses." "Really… give me that!" _Aeris swiped the cigarette from her friend/toy and grabbed her personal skull-marked lighter.

"_Holy… man… this stiff's gewd…" "I told… za… I see preety rainbows…" "Shared hallu… hallu… freakouts, dude!" "Holy… cats in heeven… I'm am so damn high…" "Pfft… Lite… weght… Can't handle… a li'l sticky Arabian crime…" "Says… the stoner cat… Pfft… Ha! You can't… handle… the G.E.D. test prep either…"_

The air itself was thick with the smell of marijuana as the two sat on the floor, both reaching their own mental bliss as the bud began to obliterate their common perception of thought. Both blowing rings of smoky O's, the weed distorted their perception of reality. Ironically, 'Code Monkeys' episode, '420' began playing only increasing the desire to inhale more of the giggle smoke. Aeris suddenly attempted to grab Leo's joint, while he kept it away from her greedy paws. _"My hooch!" "You gotta share da hooch!" "Uh uh! Jolly Green Giant's mine, you take your bud." "But my buds gone!" "No it isn't! I see it right there!" "Gimme it, please?" "Alright… I'll share my kryptonite wit cha…" "YAY! THANKSIES, LEO!" "Hey… maybe… we should have an adventure for the greatest weed like Dave and Jerry…" "Yeah! We'll grab everyone and find the greatest weed evar!" "Yeah! We'll be the Stoner Cats… I am a genius…" "Stoner Cats… hahahah! You are a genius… Like Dave…" "Yeah! Like when he painted his c*** green and called it a sexual serpent capable of spitting its venom everywhere." "Hahaha! That was so damn funny!" "I know! Man… I am so fucking stoned…" "Me too…"_

Four hours later…

"_Oh my god, that was fucking ridiculous! Man, we were so freaking stoned!" "I know! I still feel some of it right now!" "That was hilarious!' _The two had recovered from their Mary Jan adventure and were remembering what happened during their sky high trip and were laughing at their ridiculous statements. As the television yielded no entertaining shows the two scanned through all the channels that their personally bought DirecTV box had to offer, until one program crossed Aeris' eye while another caught Leo's. _"Straight Jacket! Awesome! It's on! Let's watch!" "No! Shin Chan's on! Let's watch that!" "Aww, come on! Straight Jacket is awesome!" "But Shin Chan is funny!" "I know it is!" "Then let's watch!" "Doh, come on Aeris, please! I'll do anything! I know you like Straight Jacket too! Please!" _

Aeris froze for a moment. He said 'anything'… A devious smirk crossed the girl's face as she eyed Leo carefully, enjoying his frightened reaction as her scheme finally formed. After the movie she would get the truth from him. _"Fine… you win, Leo… but after the movie's done…" _She smiled sinisterly. Leo could only wonder what disturbing thoughts resided inside her head; some made him shudder in fear. But he would worry about that way later, because now he could watch Straight Jacket. Quickly microwaving some popcorn and recording the show, Leo returned and sat on the bed as the movie began.

After the movie finally ended and the credits began playing, Aeris yawned loudly. _"Whew… that was long but an ok movie… now then… where were we? Oh yeah… whatever I wanted was what you said… Time for my Christmas present…"_ A seductive grin crossed her face as she removed the gray shirt from her, exposing her purple brassiere to Leo, who could only blush in shock. She crept up to him, their noses touching. _"Now then… let the fun begin." _As Aeris slowly pushed Leo onto his back, the last words the gray youth said was, in a British accent like his fathers, _"Oh, bloody hell…"_

**YAHAHAHAH! IT IS DONE! READ AND REVIEW! NSFW IS NEXT! This is LuxUmbra2012 saying 'Ja'ne'.**


	5. Chapter 5

**No words to say. Let's go…**

**Snowed In**

**Originally done by TheOmegaZero1000**

**Redone by LuxUmbra2012**

**Chapter 5**

**The day is December 24-25****th**

**December 24****th****: Night**

**WARNING! WARNING! WARNING! HIGHLY SUGGESTIVE THEMES PRESENT! YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED!**

**Truth**

"_Oh bloody hell…" _Leo spoke as the girl in front of him pushed him onto his back, it hitting the soft purple comforter that had been their source of comfort for the past month. His heart beat rapidly as she pressed herself on top of his chest, noses touching again. _"Now… I've been meaning to ask you a few questions and depending how you answer them will depend how the rest of the night goes. I want you to answer me truthfully to every question I have. If I detect the slightest bit of a lie, you will not leave this room alive, got it?" _He could only nod at her statement as she kept fiercely trained eyes on his eyes as well. After her statement, she calmed down and smiled slightly and began her questions. _"First question… Why me out of every girl in the entire damn planet? Second, what exactly is it about me that you are after in the first place? And last but not least, are you lusting after me or do you wholly and truly love me down to the very depths of your soul? Answer wisely, Leo…"_

**Answer**

Taking a deep breath, which was a little difficult with Aeris lying on top of him, he calmed himself. His natural impulses kept telling him to just grab her right there, but for both their sakes, he restrained his primal side, with a little, but not visible, difficulty. Taking another breath, Leo looked upwards, his eyes meeting hers. The ocean blue eyes captivated every fiber of his being, as if though he was looking at a beach, standing alongside her as the tides slowly reached the shores. He reached forward, his lips pecking hers lightly. Again, she blushed because of his, once again, intimate actions. The boss of boobs (idiots) had once again proven himself. But still, that didn't answer her questions. Before she could say another word, he began his responses. _"First, because even though there are other girls out there, do you honestly think they will understand or even accept me like how you do? Also, you've gotten me out of trouble more times than I can count. If anything, I owe you my life. Not to mention… even though there are others out there… in my opinion, they've got nothing compared to you." "And why is that?" "Because… I don't look at one's outside look any more than I look at what's inside them. And when I look at you… I don't see someone who has the capability to deck guys much taller than you. I see an intelligent girl with a wonderful personality who hides that inner beauty within herself. I understand you've been hurt before… but I promise… I won't do anything to hurt you. I may joke a lot, and I mean a lot, but I've never… really liked someone as much as you. As the years went by, my feelings grew from best friend, to sister, then… I… felt much more different around you… as my dreams began to have you coming inside, I accepted it… because… I fell… for you. Not for your body… well maybe a little, well maybe a little more than that, but it was and still is mainly because of what I see inside. I love you. I truly do. And to the very depths of my soul, I do."_

**Guilt and Regret**

A tear slid down her left cheek upon hearing his 100% true words. There couldn't possibly be even the smallest fragment of a lie. He was more truthful than both Raoul and Xavier and he expressed it through truly caring words. No one could ever be more honest than he was at that moment in time, absolutely no one alive. She hugged him, letting the tears finally free themselves from her, something that she had never done before ever since they became teenagers, due to her developing that tough exterior. Even though she was strong, even though she could be brutal, even though she could be, as Xavier quoted 'an incorrigible, poisonous, and ruthless bitch' prior to his arrest, even after the proverbial hell she put Leo through… He still remained… and it was because of the obvious fact that he had loved her… She felt terrible because of the somewhat horrid things she had done to him… Threatening him with a rusty knife… Smashing him over the head with her laptop and worrying over the broken laptop rather than her friend as he suffered a severe concussion… Smashing him into a wall whenever she grew extremely angry… Hitting him as hard as she possibly could in the cojones, sending him in an absolute world of pain… Even removing him from the very fabric of time (One of the few mistakes she corrected before the damage was permanent). All of those things she did to the only one who ever truly loved her beyond any other. It made her feel like a monster…

**Consolation and Comfort**

As Aeris held him tightly, her sobs being released for the first time, Le o returned her hug by wrapping his arms around her back, pressing her body more into him. He consoled her, rubbing her back and speaking kind and calming words. She spoke hurriedly through her sniffles as she calmed, _"I'm so sorry! I should've never done all of those monstrous things to you!" "Hey… it's okay… I'm still here, you know… I didn't leave you alone… I just don't know what would happen if I left… I couldn't just leave my best friend behind… and I don't ever plan on doing that." "I'm so sorry, Leo…" "It's okay… I forgave you every time…"_

**Apology Accepted**

"_I'll never do all of those things again…" "What? You kidding? I'm okay with the old you… Besides, you are who you are, and don't let anyone change that, not even me." "But-" "Apology accepted, Aeris. Apology accepted. Let's just leave it at that, okay?" "I can't just-" "it's fine." "Ok…" _Lifting her face from his shoulder as she was finally relieved of the encroaching guilt within, she planted her mouth on his, kissing him roughly. He was so receptive to it, the tenderness of her lips meeting his, whether it is small pecks or rough French-kissing. He preferred the former actually, a slight brush of tongues every now and then but, hell, this was good enough for him._ "One dream I had is gone forever, since I have the real thing now to remember." _Leo thought.

**Fevered Actions**

The intimate moment shared by the two and the two alone grew more heated as her wandering hands began to feel his upper body. He was a little bit more than what she figured from someone who spent most of the day drinking Starbucks, eating Beefaroni, and playing video games, due to the quickly developing pectoral muscles she felt underneath his furry snow white stomach. Leo, likewise, was doing the same thing, tenderly rubbing his hands on the small of her back, every now and then running his fingers across the clip holding the girl's brassiere together. The curves that made up her backside were only so enticing to the male, his hormones rising to all new highs. His animalistic and primal side began to rise, but again, he wouldn't allow that side to rise… Yet… Considering how things would go tonight…

**Nervous**

Breaking for air, leaving a small hickey from their lips, both blushed rather hard at what just happened. It seemed… strange… to jump into something barely established only this morning, but it felt… right, like they were missing this **feeling** for way too long. **(Note: I am not a true diehard fan who supports this. I simply like the comic. The stuff is too damn funny.) **

Hesitantly rising from Leo's chest, Aeris sat on the side of the bed, awaiting Leo to done the same, which he did shortly after her. _"Is something the matter?" "What… what happens if…" "Nothing will change on the outside." "This is just between us, okay?" "I mean… if we do go that far… do you have a… because… I'm close to that… time again." "Well… yeah… I kind of do…" "What?" "Let's just say I owe my old man 50 bucks." "What? I don't get it." "My old man handed me that about a week ago. I thought it was a sick joke but he said to use it when the time is right… I hate it when he does that, really, acting all wise and stuff… He's more of a lecher than my jokes combined…" "Well… you do have a weird family…" "Yup… If you want to back off, I understand." "It's… ok… It's just that this so… awkward." "Isn't that the truth, Pretty in Pink…?" "Flirt…"_

**Trust**

Leo rose, thinking that it was simply the heat of the moment that drove her. He could easily tell that now that she released the emotional stress that came with living with her family, being around perverts and morons every day, and worse, being an antisocial, terrifying bitch, had finally taken its toll. He was glad to at least comfort her. It was consoling to him to have at least done that. As he rose, headed for the bathroom to grab a cup of water for her, a hand wrapped itself around his own, slightly tugging at him. Leo turned around to see her standing behind her, and had no time to react as she embraced him, once again planting her lips on his, feverishly pulling him to the mattress behind her. She could trust him with her life now. Not a single secret that she had which revolved in this apartment had ever gone outside and she knew it. He kept all of her secrets, not even hinting at them, outside of this place they called home, nearby ANYONE. He could trust her regardless. After all, this was HER he was thinking about.

**Agreement**

It was a silent agreement. One that they would keep only to themselves. Intentionally spinning him around, Aeris pushed him on the bed lightly, his body hitting the back with a soft thump. Extremely embarrassed, she slowly removed her pajama pants, since the shirt was already gone, while the male watched in both interest and in shock. Her being so bold, he was and wasn't truly surprised at the rather lewd move she played on him. Removing it totally, she cast the skull pajamas aside, revealing what was beneath. To say that she was (again through his perspective) well… attractive beyond any other in her current clothing (which consisted of, as mentioned earlier, her purple brassiere and matching undergarments **(I WILL NOT SAY ANYTHING CRUDE, PERVERTS! IT'S CALLED BEING PROPER!),** along with snow white fur that ran just like his down from below her neck to the waist. Again, his other side began to rise as he gazed at the gorgeous creature in front of him... Blushing at his reaction, Aeris strode to him and took her place sitting alongside him on the edge of the bed.

**Enticement**

He saw her oh so close to him. His heart beat so rapidly in his chest; he thought someone was playing the drums inside him. She allowed a talon to slide from her fingers and tugged on his shirt, giving him a sign of what to do next. Nervously, he tucked his arms inside his own shirt before pulling it over his own head. He could only blush as Aeris looked at him in curiosity. It's not like she had seen him shirtless, she had, it's just that she never really noticed much, because he usually had something either inappropriate or highly inappropriate to utter. He wasn't like one of those guys who worked out every single day of their lives since they came from their mother's wombs, but he was pretty, well…, impressive to say the least, since his stomach didn't poke out in the absolute slightest, lean muscle poking through in place. Her marveling was cut short as she heard a belt clatter onto the floor. Grabbing the edges of his own jeans and shutting his own eyes, he removed them to reveal… _"Teddy bear boxers?" "Uhh…" "Wow… that is really gay of you..." "Yeah, and you write gay sex."_

**Feelings**

They say as feelings grow, so does the closeness of the relationship. Even though it was private, one that no living being will ever know of, it was one that Leo had truly adored before this, but now, words couldn't even possibly describe how he felt as he was, again, pressed onto his back, allowing the girl lying on him to devour his lips, breathlessly. Eyes lidding, this was one moment that he vowed never to fuck up.

**Forbidden and Pure Sin**

A pure sin. A word said to clarify that the act committed was a 100% sinful act. But in this case, the sin here felt… pure… not in the sense of wrong but… right. Both were newcomers to this experience, so it was a clumsy endeavor at first, but as time passed, the movements were in sync, just like they were in life and in video games. This sin… shouldn't even be considered a sin, but to them, it was one because no one would ever find out. Slowing the movements to prevent the end, he calmed himself, which is until Aeris yelled, _"I WILL FUCKING HIT YOU IF YOU STOP!" _(Happy MadManMatt64?)

**Memories**

The sin continued as silent gasps and moans coming from the closed and locked door. To both, they wondered how such a disgusting act could even feel so incredible, so wondrous, so… tender and loving. What drove the two at this point was simply the memories that came as the act went onwards, more hurriedly though.

"_What the hell, Snake! You big jerk!" "In battle, one must always be prepared for-" "ALARM!"_

"_Hahah! Falls for it every time. Oh, hi! I didn't see you there. Snake was picking on you, right?" "Yes…" "Well, that'll stop him for a while. By the way, my name's Leo." "Mine… is Aeris." "Nice to meet ya! Well, I gotta go. Bell's about to ring. See ya!"_

"_Hi again, Aeris!" "Uh… is that a Game Boy Color?" "Yeah, I'm playing Pokémon Yellow! I'm gonna be the best Pokémon trainer ever!" "I… have the Blue version… can I play with you?" "Sure! Wanna battle? I'm really good." "Uh… sure. I'll win though!"_

"_Happy birthday, Leo." "Glad you showed up! I was looking for someone to play with since mom and dad are busy. Come on inside!" "Thank you." "I got you a present." "OHH! GIMME GIMME GIMME!" "I hope you like it." "Cool! It's a bell! I'll wear it right now!" "You like it?" "I love it! Thanksies so much!"_

"_Happy birthday Aeris! Here's your present!" "You got me a present?" "Well of course! You are my best friend." "*gasp* It's a Legend of Zelda Triforce necklace! Where did you get it?" "Well, I knew you liked playing it a lot, so dad found it on the computer and bought it. It's really cool, isn't it?" "Wow… Thank you so much, Leo. It's an awesome present!"_

"_Man, math is hard…" "Well, it's a cakewalk for me. You need some help?" "Sure! Hey, I got this funny trick I wanna show you." "What is it?" "Can I see your calculator?" "Sure." "Okay, type in 01134." "Okay. So what is it?" "Turn it upside down." "Okay. Oh! I see it!" "Hello!"_

"_Wow… I can't believe Sephiroth did that…" "I know…" "He killed Aeris in the game…" "Big jerk!" "If I was there, I'd grab his leg, pull him down, and beat him up for doing that! If he did that to you, I'd blow him up!" "Aww! That's nice of you!" "Well, you are my cute best friend!" "AWW! Thanks for calling me that! No one has ever said that to me before!" "Well, maybe they don't know you as long as I have."_

"_Man! Devil May Cry is so hard!" "Can't you block attacks?" "No, and I don't know how to dodge them!" "I'll help! It's easy! Now watch me beat Mundus!" "Save Trish for me, please?" "OK." "Thanks cause Dante should be alone like that!" "And neither should you." _

"_Middle school stinks, because all I get is Vanessa and Jason making fun of me. It's not fair!" "Well, we're smarter than they are, so don't worry! Mom told me that when we get older and have jobs, and they mess up in school, then they'll have to work for us!" "Wow! That's awesome! I can't wait to get older! Vanessa's gonna work for me when I am a grown-up! Cool!"_

"_Well, here's the apartment Dad rented for us." "It's not really that big…" "Yeah, but it's close to school and GameStop so we can get new games from there when we have the money!" "I… guess we can make this work…" "Yeah, we'll have a great time here!" "I guess so… but I get the bigger room!" "AWW! I was gonna call it!"_

"_Somebody PLEASE HELP ME!" "HAH! NO ONE'S HERE SO TIME FOR MY REWARD!" "Hey… Xavier… I told you if you tried anything to hurt Aeris… anything to take advantage of her… anything fucking thing you tried that she didn't want to do… especially with a scumbag like you… THEN I WOULD KICK YOUR FUCKING ASS!"__ "WHAT THE FUCK!" "LEO!"_

"_Leo…" "Oh god…"_

"_Man… I worked my ass off today… I hope I got the right one… and I hope she likes the Christmas gift." "*yawn* what a day… Huh? Oh… he's asleep. Better leave him alone… Hey… is that a present? It's from Leo. What's inside? Oh… Dungeon Guy 2… Hah… thank you Leo… Merry Christmas…"_

"_Hey, Aeris! You up for a round of Left 4 Dead?" "Sure!" "You can be the girl and I can be the awesome guy who constantly saves you from the Infected!" "Perv…" "How am I a pervert? I was being cool, besides, ladies first!"_

"_Ahh…" "Haa…" _

"_Hey Leo, spell 'ICUP'." "Ok, I C U P. Oh, DAMMIT! NOT AGAIN!" "Pay up, dork."_

"_Every moment I spend with you is special…" "It's because he…" "They were for someone I…" "Hurting my best friend is a death penalty in my book." "IT'S BECAUSE I FUCKING LOVE YOU!" "You're my dumbass now…" "It's just that you're so…" "He thinks I'm…" _

"_I love you…"_

"_I… love you too…"_

**Afterglow**

"_You're cute… when you aren't mad at me so much… but you are still cute, no, beautiful when you are…" "And you are handsome… when you aren't pissing me off so much, my pet…" "Will my mistress feed me?" "Well, you are my pet… I'll feed you, give you a home… and in return… you give me all of your love…" "It's a deal then… Merry Christmas, Aeris…" Merry Christmas… Leo."_

**Humorous Aftershock**

The comforter shielding their bodies from the cold that had befallen the city, the two slept, the warmth of not only the comforter providing the warm atmosphere, but their own bodies, the girl lying on top of the male's chest, said male gripping her tightly, as if though death would claim him if he let go…

"_Huh?" "Mm… what's wrong?" "Uh oh… Aftershock…" "Aftershock?" "You gotta let me go. I have to go, now!" "Why?" _Rising from bed, Leo turned and ran as quick as he could to the bathroom. The sound of relief and toilet water (Urinating) soon filled the night air, obviously telling that he didn't bother to close the door. Shortly after… _'OH SHIT! GO DOWN! DAMMIT TO HELL! IT'S GETTING EVERYWHERE! IT'S WORSE THAN WHAT TERNALDO DID!" _Giggling to herself, Aeris called him, telling him that, _"You're cleaning that shit up!" _before grabbing the thick blanket and pulling it over her. A half an hour later, Leo joined her, pecking her cheek before falling asleep, again holding the girl closely to him.

A great Christmas… turned into a confession of secrets… turned into a secret relationship… turned into… this…

No one would ever know what happened here and was just the way Aeris liked it… No one will ever know about this… and that's how Leo liked it…

What would tomorrow hold? Who cares right now… But it was a challenge to face every day… but for Aeris… it was a challenge that she didn't have to do alone anymore…

**And that's it… Review, Read, and wipe up the keyboard. Just kidding. Accidentally sent my beta. Will work on final version. This is LuxUmbra2012 saying 'Ja'ne'.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Another comic character is coming in this chapter. By the way, should I dumb the rating down? I'm not getting a lot of views…**

**Snowed In **

**Originally done by TheOmegaZero1000**

**Redone by LuxUmbra2012**

**Chapter 6**

**The day is December 25****th****: Christmas Day.**

The morning of Christmas day, a girl stirred in her bed. She had finally had a truly peaceful night's sleep, and shared it with her best friend (with interest). Such a wonderful night… That's what her dreams were filled, not with constant perverted images of gratuitous intimacy, but with… a real relation that was buried underneath the snow. Sadly, her dream came to an end when her nose in reality caught a whiff of something, something mouthwateringly delicious. Her dream distorting itself from her mind, Aeris gave a huff of disappointment, and then allowed her to return back to the physical plane of existence.

Waking up, eyes adjusting to the current surroundings, (the sun shining through some clouds as the snowstorm seemed to have loosened up. For now…), she realized something. The comforter alone was what kept her warm. Was last night a fervid dream? Sighing, she lifted the comforter from over her head and frizzled hair, only to curse at the sunlight that temporarily blinded her vision. Rising fully after recovering, Aeris looked around the room. There was no gray furred moron anywhere… _"Where is he?" _She wondered. The same odor that infiltrated her dream was present inside the apartment and even stronger than before. Enticed by the aroma, she slipped out of bed. As she moved, she felt a wet spot on the mattress, positioned where her waist was this morning. Huffing, she spoke that _"Leo's right. Sex is nasty…" _and tried to find her clothes, some articles scattered on said floor in a very suggestive manner. Slipping on the discarded pajama pants, she couldn't find the matching shirt. Noticing Leo's gray shirt on the floor, she grabbed it, slipped it on, and left the room to find the food that was being prepared.

Inside the kitchen, the tomcat was standing at a hot stove cooking sausage links and patties on the oven, while making sweetened grits (yum, my favorite kind of grits) at the same time in a pot next to the sausage. A stack of French toast was already placed on the table, two extravagant plates placed on each side of the table. One was of Final Fantasy 10; the other (which would usually be Duke Nukem) was now his Halo 3 plate. Leo smirked as he flipped the patties on their underside, a sizzling sound accompanying the smell released into the air. _"Man… am I glad mom taught me how to cook this stuff… because now I can do this whenever we have free time…" _Grabbing the spatula, he flipped an omelet that was finished cooking on another spatula, filled with cheese, pepper, and ham (his) onto a plate next to another omelet; this one filled with peppers, bacon, and basil. _"Man, she is gonna love this." _Meanwhile, Aeris watched in secret from the hallway as her friend (?) made breakfast for both him and her, and the smell of the food was absolutely delicious. She couldn't possibly wait to sample the foodstuffs. But a question rose. How could he be possibly standing after last night? From all the yaoi she had read, she believed that it would be much later for him to wake up… Oh well… Who cares? Breakfast was almost ready. Turning off the stove, draining the grease, and moving plates of food to the table, Leo smiled. He promised he wouldn't fuck this up and that was what he was gonna do…

As he set the last plate, a pair of arms slinked around his body, firmly around his chest. _"Morning. I was wondering when you would wake up…" "How long were you up and why did you leave?" "First, to make breakfast, second, because I thought it would be rather rude to wake someone up from a peaceful slumber." "Yeah, yeah… Keep talking Casanova…" "Also… that's my shirt you know…" "Oops. Sorry, I couldn't find mine." "I don't mind, in fact, I like it. Now come on, I slaved over an hour to make this stuff and keep it warm until it was ready, and I'm not gonna let you leave until you eat this stuff." "You made a freaking buffet, Leo! Why work so hard?" "I'm not gonna screw this up… Now sit down!"_

Obeying his order, she took the seat prepped for her as she began to stack the food onto her plate. As Leo turned his head, walking towards a cabinet drawer that Aeris had never opened before, she gripped the hem of his shirt, and took a fast whiff. The heavy scent of male musk had coated his shirt and it was a smell that enticed her again, but there would be time for that later… Sitting down and grabbing food from the proverbial mountain Leo made, Aeris had begun eating each bit that was made. The omelet, the French toast, the sausage patties (avoiding the links to avoid a perverse joke from Leo), all of it was delicious. _"You like it?" "Of course! Man, this stuff is better than your mom's cooking!" "I did learn from the best. Plus, she told me that if I can make food that isn't microwaved, then I'm bound to get a good woman." "Well, consider yourself taken then, but of course, no one knows right?" "Amen to that. Besides, I'm pretty sure if anyone found out, my parents would probably shit a brick, your dad would kill me on the spot, and man would the comments from college never end…" "This is why this stays under the snow." "Yup." _Grabbing a large bottle, Leo closed the wine rack and presented the drink of his choice to her. _"Strawberry ArborMist?" 'Oh, sounds good." "Ok, then." _Leo poured the delicious drink (I don't know. I simply assume) into two tall wine glasses they usually saved for celebrations. (It's not that they were chronic, it was an every now and then thing). Savoring the drinks, they slowly gulped some of it then returned to consuming the mini-buffet.

Stuffed to capacity, the two gave burps of approval at the great meal made for them. Looking at his watch, Leo remembered that DJ was going to show up today with some friends he met and they were going to Pantsman's Christmas party afterwards. The question was: How could they make it through the blockade of snow (he tried the door again…)? Simply calling it a bluff, Leo and Aeris cleaned up the table and sipped the last of the strawberry flavored wine. _"So what now?" "Well… We still are snowed in right?" "Yup. I tried again…" "Well, if that's the case, then let's just have a personal one to ourselves, huh?" "I like the sound of that…" _Before things could escalate, the doorbell to the apartment rang, causing both cats to jump in shock, the hairs extending upwards in fright. Calming down seconds later, Aeris whispered, _"If they ask, tell that I'm in the shower." "Right you might wanna get my shirt off of you. I'll tend to the room. And… straighten your hair; you look like a Super Sayiajin." "Shut up. They can hear us!" "Sorry, I'll get the door. Later, cutie." _Grabbing the sheets and slamming them into the dryer, while Aeris rushed into the shower, Leo went to the front door, wearing his shirt from yesterday night and a pair of jeans. Opening the door, he was greeted by a large, red, and furry demon with nubby little horns on its head, while it wore a large Christmas scarf on its neck. Leo sighed as he looked at Krug's yellow eyes, knowing full well someone much sillier than he is was now standing at the front while DJ and two people were standing behind him. Krug gave a pleading look which obviously said, _"Can Krug come in, pointy ear gray thing?" _Leo moved shrugging his shoulders while Krug, DJ, and the two figures walked inside. DJ and company took their seats on the sofa while Krug had literally vacuumed the rest of the breakfast that Leo made this morning, including their game plates.( O.o) was his only expression as Krug munched on the food and glass, savoring the taste as if the glass had done nothing to him. _"He's almost worse than goddamn Kirby… Bastard ate my Halo plate! I spent 87 bucks for that!"_

"_So Leo, where's Toronto's pink powerhouse?" "In the shower." "Ok then, well, let me introduce you to a few friends I met earlier before this freak weather happened. Scott, Ramona, you can remove the hoodies now." _The two sitting on the wide couch nearby Leo stood and removed the hoods that covered their faces. The first, a white male with (using game and movie appearance) straw colored, bowl cut hair with a few curled spikes here and there, the most noticeable being the few that attempted to block his eyesight, wearing a green shirt with a large graffiti drawn heart in the center, and long, grayish jeans with red shoes similar to Leos, smiled and extended his hand. _"Scott Pilgrim. Pleasure to meet you." "Likewise. My name's Leo Leonardo the 3__rd__, but you can just call me 'Awesome'." _Leo shook hands with the human.

The other figure next to Pilgrim had removed her hood, revealing her face to the world. A pale skinned woman with blue-green highlights covering every part of her short hair with goggles (like from Naruto) on her head. She wore a blue snow jacket and a somewhat large black purse with the letters (SSH) engraved on it. She also wore long black jeans with blue shoes. Removing her hands from the jacket, she extended her hand to Leo as well. _"Ramona Flowers. Pleased to make your acquaintance." "Same here."_

After introductions were made (when Aeris returned and learned that Krug had eaten their plates), Leo asked Krug a question. _"Hey, Krug?" "Yeah, grey thing?" "How did you get DJ, Scott, and Ramona here?" "LEO, DON'T ASK THAT!" _DJ, Scott, and Ramona yelled but… Krug shot a massive fireball from his mouth headed straight for the two in front of them. Moving to the side, the flaming sphere shot through the side of the apartment complex, leaving a nice, sizzling hole in place… _"Oh shit… the landlord's gonna kill us… Thanks, Krug…" _Krug smiled, since he believed he did a good thing, and said, _"You welcome, swishy tail thing." "So, you guys managed to get here, so we can go to Pantsman's party, right?" "Yup, mean pink thing. Panty-Head Man tell Krug to get 'lazy-ass bums to set up party' and 'drag asses here'." "Krug said the same to me. Violent beating for him?" "Agreed." "Same here…" "Violent beating it is then…" "What about violent beatin-" "Get moving, Krug and start cleaning a path to Pantsman's place, got it?" "Do Krug get Skittles?" "Yes, Krug get Skittles…" _Krug squealed a like a little girl before running outside, the sounds of fireballs, belches, and screams of terror soon filled the once (surprisingly) peaceful streets of Toronto.

"_Shall we head out then?"_

**Level 1: Snowy Toronto, Don't be Late for the Party!**

**Players:**

**Scott Pilgrim (Age 23, Abilities: Awesome), Player 1**

**Ramona Flowers (Age 24, Abilities: Subspace), Player 2**

**DJ (Age: XX, Abilities: Sneaky), Player 3**

**Leo Leonardo the 3****rd ****(Age 19, Abilities: Dumb Luck), Player 4**

**Aeris Cole (Age 19, Abilities: Violent). Player 5**

**SPECIAL 5 PLAYER MODE!**

**Mission: Get to Pantsman's Party.**

**Level 1-1: Snowy Streets**

A demon continued blowing fireballs throughout the streets while citizens ran in fear of being roasted alive as said fate was bestowed unto a few unfortunates as the now pillars of fire were running, screaming to either set the fire out or end their misery. 5 people followed shortly after the demon. As they arrived, all 5 shook their heads in embarrassment, realizing the mistake of allowing the demon to burp the flames of death. The 3rd member lifted his arm, looking at a watch placed on his shoulder. He then frantically shouted at the others. The other players eyes widened in shock, No. 4 expressing his urgency by pointing in the way of their destination. All nodded their heads in agreement and began running towards the source of the chaos.

As they moved through the now clear streets, a group of street toughs blocked the way to the party. Player 4 walked up to the toughs trying to get by them. The leader grabbed him and shoved him back towards the others. He tried again, this time the leader grabbed him and started punching him while holding his shirt collar and uppercutted him towards his friends for the finish. **(Player 4 took 28 damage. 72 HP remains). **Various signs popped over the others heads (**Player 1, !_! , Player 2 , O.o , Player 3, :( , Player 5, :( ) **Getting up, No. 4 rubbed his temple before balling his fists in anger. He charged at the leader, punching him in the jaw, the sound of a lion's roar accompanying the attack. **(Player 4 has learned Lion Punch! Level UP! 1-2) **The others shortly followed after, attacking each goon one-by-one. Shortly after dealing with them, more came across them cracking their fists in anticipation. The players smirked, ready for a brawl. Soon, coins littered the streets of Toronto, which is until Player 4 started hastily picked up the coins while the others waited patiently.

**Conflict Resolved! Player 1,2,3,5 Level UP! Player 1 has learned 'Awesome' Hadoken. Player 2 has learned Subspace Smash! Player 3 has learned Precise Counter. Player 5 has learned Pistol Shot! Stage Complete! Ratings: Player 1: Cool; Player 2; Smart, Player 3: Reverse Fighter; Player 4: Cool, Greedy; Player 5: Awesome! Violently Awesome!**

**Mission: Krug destroyed the main route. Cut through the cemetery to get to the party.**

**Stage 1-2: Creepy Graveyard**

Krug unfortunately destroyed the main path by burning a building down to cinders, the rubble blocking the players were disappointed by this new predicament until Player 3 spotted a street that the demon had unintentionally burnt clear of snow. Players 4 and 5 followed while Players 1 and 2 stopped, thinking that they were being watched. Shrugging, the others followed after them. Behind them, 5 shadowy figures watched them, the middle one having a sinister grin etched on his face. With a shout of '_WWWRRRRRRYYYYYYYYYYYY!"_ they disappeared.

The graveyard was littered with zombies. How they came back from the beyond was unknown to them but who cared? Time to beat up some zombies! Each player learned quickly that the zombies were harder to deal with but their clumsiness made them much easier to defeat. The players took some damage but the zombies were easily dispatched without troubles. When they arrived at the end of the graveyard, a figure stood at the exit. Players 1 and 2 went wide eyed in shock as the moon shone on the mysterious person. The others simply had question marks over their heads but as the shadows cleared, they went bug eyed as well as the figure revealed itself to everyone there. The figure looked exactly like Scott but with gray skin and black hair and clothing. Shortly after, 4 more appeared next to the dark doppelganger, each one of them looking like the others, except with black hair, clothes, and gray skin.

**Scott Pilgrim, Ramona Flowers, DJ, Leo the 3****rd****, Aeris Cole**

**VS.**

**Nega-Scott, Nega-Ramona, Nega-DJ, Nega-Leo, Nega-Aeris**

**Boss Abilities: Nega-Awesome, Nega-Subspace, Nega-Sneaky, Nega-Dumb Luck, Nega-Violent**

**GET READY! **

The 10 combatants charged at each other, each one determined to defeat their opposites. The 5 good guys yelling war cries, while the Nega-Guys 'WRRRYYYYYY!" 'd as they grew closer to their Posit-sides. All 10 threw their fists forward, each one colliding with their opposites.

**HERE WE GO!**

Krug finally arrived in front of the rather large home of Toronto's local hero, Pantsman. Knocking on the door, Krug shivered, running out of the fuel required to shoot more fireballs. The door opened, revealed said hero, covered in trash, rubble, glue, and other materials, an angry and annoyed look etched on his face. _"Where the hell are those furballs?" "Uhh… Krug lost them." "Dammit, Krug…"_ Figuring that he probably would have to search for them, he prepared to fly until the sound of laughter echoed through the snowy plains. Both the demon and the hero turned their heads to the exit of the cemetery where 10 figures were walking, laughing alongside each other while conversing. _"Hahah! Man, Nega-DJ! I never would've thought you had an arsenal of jokes! Man, they are hilarious!" "I kill the audience, ya know." "You freaking split my sides!" "Hahah! Oh man, so… brunch on the 5__th__?" "Sounds like a plan. Can't wait. Denny's the place we are headed right, Nega-Scott?" "Yup, you should try the Pineapple Dream. Good Lord is it delicious." "Sounds good. Can't wait for that day." "Yup, well later. We have to get to Pantsman's party before he gets pissed off." "All right! Same here. Nega-Pantsman's gonna get mad too. Nice meeting you guys!" "Same here! Good luck and Merry Christmas!" "You too! Bye!" _

The Nega-Guys then walked off, headed back to the cemetery, humming Christmas tunes. Pantsman dropped his jaw in shock before muttering, _"Mother of all anticlimaxes…" _The 5 then stood in front of the door, facing a very displeased Pantsman. _"First, where the hell have you 3 been? Second, who are these two? Third, why are they here? I didn't invite them!" _Before anyone could say anything, DJ interrupted them. _"First, Krug got us split off from him. Second, this is Scott Pilgrim and his girlfriend, Ramona Flowers. Third, I invited them and if you say otherwise, I will send a picture that I took of you when you became Peter Pantsless after you drank a vodka cooler to the internet…" "Touché… But you three I have an issue with..." "Why?" "Because of this…" _Letting the 5 walk inside, they were soon greeted by massive and endless chaos within the living room and kitchen, the entirety of the party in shambles. _"Do you guys want to know who did this?" "Uhh…" "You can stop now, Alex!" _A destructive whirlwind of food, gifts, and other paraphernalia halted before it took the shape of Alex Mercer. All 6 sweat-dropped knowing he was the last person to call for help. (Aside Kirby of course…). Mercer was shining many lights, signifying that he had absorbed practically all of the Christmas lights and ornaments, a silly grin etched on his face. _"You can go, Mercer. Thanks for the help." "Geez, Pantsman. You really let the place go, even though I had nothing to do with this mess-"All 6- "Bullshit…" "I ought to get going. Later." _With that, Mercer took off again in a massive whirlwind, the snow underneath turning into a perpetual snow fall, some unfortunates being buried alive. _"This is the kind of help that I get when you three aren't here!" "Says the guy who wears pants on his head." "Touché again. Come on inside." _

"_Now we have a few problems here. One: Kirby smelt the food and popped over to try and eat our food. Fortunately, Alex wiped out the food before he could start inhaling, otherwise we wouldn't be here." _Pantsman pointed in front of the wrecked Christmas tree were a small pink puffball with blue eyes was sitting, trying to sing Christmas tunes. (Which failed miserably because Kirby is tone-deaf.). _"Two, Kratos came over to prepare fresh Christmas Turkey and other meals, but Mercer destroyed them and now Kratos is about to go on a rampage, so somebody chill him out. Three, Crash Bandicoot and Scorpion were making a freaking huge Christmas cake, but, again, Mercer destroyed it and Scorpion is about to go ape shit crazy. Crash is okay. Surprisingly, he is very patient." "Hey… Pantsman… I have just the thing to remedy all of this…" "What did you have in mind?" "This." _Reaching into his coat pocket, the feline pulled out the severed hand of a simian, two fingers curled downwards already. _"WHAT THE FUCK IS THAT!"_ DJ, Scott, Ramona, and Pantsman yelled. Aeris answered, _"It's a monkey's paw. He got it from Johnny but, surprisingly, it works." _Snapping a finger, Leo spoke,_ "Yup and my wish is… to undo the damage that Alex Mercer caused!" _

Shortly after the declaration, the room seemed to be going backwards in time as al the ornaments, food, drinks, entertainment, and presents returned to their fully restored state, as if though Mercer never showed up at all… The house was fantastic, Kratos resumed cooking the large turkey, Crash and Scorpion finished the cake, and Kirby watched the entire event, drooling in anticipation. Leo smiled, proud of his handiwork, that is until he saw Duke Nukem sitting on a nearby table, flirting with some girls. _"Aeris…" "Yeah?" "You still have that gun?" "Yeah, why?" "Give it to me…" _Knowing full well what he was going to do next, she handed it to him. _"Cool, huh? I knew Leo liked Duke so I called him over." _A gunshot then echoed throughout the house, causing everyone to turn to the source. Leo, brandishing Aeris' pistol, had shot Duke point blank in the temple of his head, killing him instantly as his brain matter and blood stained the wall next to him. _"Leo! What the fuck! I thought you liked Duke Nukem!" _Glaring at Pantsman, the feline simply responded, _"Duke is dead to me now… literally." _Before walking towards the group and returning the pistol to its rightful owner. _"What the hell was that about?" "Play Duke Nukem Forever and then you will know why he did that… He was a diehard fan of Duke until after he played that game…" _Aeris told a surprised Scott Pilgrim. The others were surprised, none of them noticing that Krug was, again, choking on 'Skittles'. Scorpion shrugged, saying that, _"Duke was past his prime anyways…",_ while the other characters agreed with him, save Crash who was now sleeping on the floor in the center of the living room, loud snores making it painfully obvious. Even Kirby gave a 'Po-yo!' of agreement too. Returning to his cheery disposition, Leo smiled and said, _"So that leaves us about a good 2 hours before the party starts right?"_

**Here is where Omega's ended and where mine begins. Thanks a bunch, Omega for the story. I think I did well fleshing it out a bit. Well, read and review, and tell me if the Duke bit was funny Also the Nega part and the level things were a shoutout to Scott Pilgrim vs the World (movie and game). This is LuxUmbra2012 saying, 'Ja'ne'.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Now here comes the fun Christmas party. Expect a lot of funny scenarios and a lot of stupid moments. Merry Early Christmas! 'This is a present from me to you.' (Goldman, House of the Dead 2)**

**Snowed In**

**Chapter 7**

**Christmas Day: Party Time**

**The guests begin to arrive**

"_Yeah, about a good two hours. So let's finish setting things up." _Pantsman then walked towards a large object covered with a white sheet. Placing a hand on it, Pantsman looked at the crowd._ "Look and behold what happens when you have too much time on your hands thanks to writer's block!" _Pulling the sheet, Pantsman revealed a massive machine equipped with state of the art equipment and gadgets. _"What the hell is that thing?"_ DJ asked before the others could ask the same question. _"This, my acquaintance, is a dimensional transporter, capable of creating portals to each video game realm where I sent invites to certain characters for the party." "So you're telling me you made a fucking dimensional transporter and yet you can't draw a damn comic page?" "Ah, so that's the thing I used to go to other worlds…" _Leo mused. _"WHEN THE HELL DID YOU USE THIS THING! NO ONE EVEN KNOWS ABOUT IT!" _Pantsman yelled while the others looked at the tomcat curiously. _"You really need to cut on the drinking. Last time, you showed me this thing and sent me to Central Highway in Megaman: Maverick Hunter X where I almost got killed by Vile. You told me to hand out an invite to X cause you wanted him to feel better about not being included in Ultimate Marvel vs. Capcom 3 and prank Zero with a 'I have green glass boobs' sign too. In fact, I even have this cool souvenir from X."_ Digging into his pockets, Leo pulled out X's modified (by Dr. Thomas Light) XBuster and placed it on his arm. It fused with the boy's hand until it perfectly fit. _"Charge…" _A charging sound came from the buster while everyone looked wide eyed in fear, knowing the devastating capabilities of the weapon. _"Leo… don't you dare…" "Oh… I dare…" _Aiming the cannon at Pantsman, Leo gave a devilish smirk at the startled superhero. The buster had then reached its maximum power, making the cat grin that much more. Gripping his arm with his other arm to keep it steady, the cat was prepared to fire. _"LEO, DON'T DO IT!" _Pantsman yelled, fearing the worst. _"FULL POWER CHARGE SHOT! NOW! HI-YAAAHHHH!" _With that he released the charge shot. Pantsman closed his eyes, expecting death to claim him by vaporization. The shot veered by him and instead hit the corpse of Duke Nukem. With a small explosion, the table and corpse exploded, both completely disintegrated by the blast. _"Damn… Overkill dude…" _DJ whistled before speaking to the cat. _"Like I said, Duke is dead to me."_ Leo beamed.Aeris shook her head in annoyance. _"Should've seen that coming… Last time he did that, he was playing Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas and his victim was an old grandma." _ _"And that's not all. He sent me to 20XX, Fancy Pants' World, the Kanto Region, and the Wild West." "Who the hell was there that you invited?" "Rockman, Fancy Pants, Pikachu, Red Harlow, and John Marshton. Oh, and technically, __you__ invited them while you were drunk out of your freaking mind. Oh and you sent me to the Midgar slums and the Shinra Corporation Building." _Aeris squealed, knowing full well who was coming to the party as well. She couldn't wait to see those two…

"_Well, this was unforeseen." "What are you talking about? I told you what happened when you sobered up and left a voice recording, and sent it in a letter!" "Oh… shit! I deleted the message and threw away the mail…"_ _"Way to go, hero…" _Pilgrim chided. The machine suddenly activated as the group turned to face the machine. A massive blue-white portal opened in the precise center of the machine, the entry point for the guests. _"Our first guests… Where are they from? Go look at the machines coordinates, Aeris." "Alright." _Looking at the coordinates, the massive complexity formed a simple answer: The realm of Street Fighter. _"Ah shit… It's someone from Street Fighter." "Oh… he's here then." _Pantsman spoke. The portal flashed a brilliant white as a figure finally stepped through. _"Mwahahaha… So… a new world… strange… Hmm… this will make an ideal headquarters for Shadowlaw…" "SHIT! BISON!" _Leo yelled loudly upon realizing that instead of the guest, M. Bison (the primary antagonist of the Street Fighter series) stepped through. Pantsman took a stance against the would-be-dictator, but Leo stopped him. _"Are you fucking crazy? He'll kill you! Only a scant few can take this guy down! If you try to fight him, he'll crush you with his Psycho Power!" _Scott and Ramona let their stances fall upon realizing the devastating truth behind the cat's words. _"Hmm… it seems that my reputation precedes me, even in this new dimension. The boy was wise to warn you about my powers…" "What are we gonna do? We're so fucked!" "I know his tricks and skills so I'll take him on." "Leo, are you insane? You told us what we're up against! There's no way you can beat this guy!" "I know his tricks, so he won't get me that easily." "It's suicide!" "Hell, at least you guys can get away while I hold this prick off."_

The tomcat stood, facing the madman. Bison sneered at the boy with a sadistic grin. _"It doesn't even matter that you know my skills, boy! When I am done with you, I'll use you and your DNA for my experiments. I never expected to come to a dimension where animals are sentient beings…" "Try me, dickhead!"_ Before the fight could begin, another brilliant light poured from the portal. All were blinded by it as its intensity only increased. Out of the middle of nowhere, a scream sounded, coming from in front of Leo. When the light faded, only one person stood there, Bison nowhere to be seen. Glaring fiercely at the cat, Akuma, the Raging Demon, stood where M. Bison used to be. Aeris gulped. She knew exactly what happened right then and there. Akuma had killed Bison with his ultimate technique: Shin Goku Satsu. After all, Leo would beat her on Street Fighter 4 with said move. Pantsman simply breathed the following phrase: _"We are all so fucking screwed…" _The red-eyed man slowly strode towards the trembling feline, who somehow held his composition despite the fact that if he did anything odd, Akuma could kill him in a heartbeat. Standing in front of Leo, Akuma looked at him then lifted a hand and pat the cat on his head before saying, _"That takes real courage to do that. Don't do it again unless you want to throw away your life." _Pantsman yelled, _"Where the hell is Ryu Hoshi!" "Oh, he couldn't make it, so he let me have the invite." "What about Ken Masters?" "Spending Christmas with his wife and daughter." "Blanka?" "With his mother." "Zangief?" "Back in Russia, wrestling for his country." "Sakura? Karin? Chun-Li? Guile?" "With Karin on her personal yacht on a trip around the world to search for good fighters while honing their abilities against each other. Taking a long deserved break from Interpol. 'Going home to be a family man.". _

"_All right then… so what now?" "I brought the latest edition of Rock Band." _Scott went wide-eyed upon hearing this. _"Akuma, does it have the track 'Surfin' Bird' by the Trashmen?" "Yup, great track. Just don't play it around Adon… he starts doing the monkey and never stops… He's like Peter Griffin from Family Guy." "Sweet! Gotta try that right now!" "Also, I brought this stuff. Ryu said it was a gift from Rose." _Pulling in a large box through the portal, which promptly sealed after him, Akuma opened the contents to reveal a massive assortment of fine Italian drinks. _"Ooooohohoho…. Stuff looks good." "I second that." "Pantsman, you are forbidden to drink any of this, got it?" "But, it's wine, not vodka!" "Drink a drop, and you'll know how Tommy Good Boy felt to be neutered because the last thing I want to see is a drunken idiot running around without his underwear on." "Sheesh, Aeris…" "Hey guys! Look, the portal is turning on again." _Ramona shouted. Her words were 100% true as the portal opened once more, this time splitting into 2. 15 silhouettes stood at the entry points, 7 on the left, 8 on the right.

Meanwhile…

Using the infamous spear hidden inside his own palm, Scorpion was grabbing vegetables and meat out of the fridge while Kirby kept the refrigerator from closing, slightly drooling due to the amount of food. Scorpion flung whatever meat products overhead towards Kratos, who proceeded to slice them down into decent sized portions. After all was pulled out, Kirby pulled out the massive cooking pot he used in Smash Bros. Brawl and filled it with water while Scorpion used his Hellfire skill to light the wood set underneath the pot. _"You do know I can cut the veggies, Scorpion." "Yeah, I know Kratos, but your blades will only make the slices huge. We'll have to wait until HE shows up. Kirby, grab the spices and start simmering the pot." "Po-yo!" _With that, the small Star Warrior grabbed several spices out of one of the kitchen cabinets and started spicing the soup. _"Whatever you say, now to slice up this stuff like how I did Zeus." _With a yell, Kratos pulled the Blade of Olympus from behind him and started cutting into the thick amounts of meat, while Kirby froze wide-eyed in fear as Kratos had a gaze that could make even the strongest fighter freeze in fear, all while reminiscing over how gruesomely he killed his own father. (Why are Scorpion and Kratos are on good terms? The latter was in the recent Mortal Kombat PlayStation port.)

Back with the group…

"_HOLY SHIT! IT'S MY FAVORITE TEAM OF COMBAT SQUADS!" "HOLY SHIT! IT'S MY FAVORITE GROUP OF ZOMBIE KILLERS!" _The two cats and three humans yelled upon looking at the cast of the 2 Left 4 Dead games and the entire team of Team Fortress 2. _"Hey? Where's Bi-" "Leo, shut up…"_ Aeris quickly silenced the boy before he said something that would bring up a painful memory. _"So, this is the place, huh? Meh… I've been to better…" "Nick, you douche! Shut up! At least we came here instead of staying at that shitty hotel for Christmas." _Zoey said towards Nick._ "AND we're here instead of there where you were constantly getting pounced on by Hunters that want to ass-fuck you." _(In my version, that seems to happen quite a lot to Nick more than the others…)Rochelle spat at the arrogant man, who in return only rolled his eyes while everyone else, including the Team Fortress guys, started snickering at the remark. _"So what did you guys bring? Please tell me you didn't bring any armaments because…" _ Pantsman asked the group then pointed at Leo, who was distracted by the smell of the soup mix. _"It's Christmas, dude! So hell no! Except Pyro and his flamethrower, but that's for other purposes…" _Engineer responded. _"Then for the love of God, keep that thing away from…" _Pantsman once again pointed at the gray feline, who was now having a conversation with Scorpion and Kratos about the creative and messy ways of fatalities. _"So, in any case, we brought all of the decorations! Team, set 'em up!" _The Team fortress group then split up, each holding their separate decorations, and started sprucing up the massive living room with many decorations and ornaments, Scout even being funny enough to set a mistletoe at the doorway from the kitchen to the living room (with Heavy's help, of course). Scott and Ramona went to assist them while Pantsman slipped away to try and swipe a drink while Aeris sighed in annoyance before going after him. The doorbell rang shortly after, signifying that another guest had arrived for the party. _"Po-yo!" _Kirby squeaked before going to the door. Fluttering a little, the puffball grabbed the handle and after a few efforts, turned the knob and pulled the door back. At the door stood two men: two very familiar zombie killers… Waving his nubby little arms, Kirby greeted Frank West and Chuck Greene, both who were invited by Pantsman personally, before returning to the kitchen to monitor the stew, Pyro now helping with the food, giving advice about precise cooking temperatures for great meals.

Frank took a quick picture of the party, followed by him saying, "_Fantastic!" _before placing the camera on the countertop, injecting himself with his daily vaccine, and walking inside, and followed shortly by Greene, who marveled at the current state of the party. Giving their hellos to everyone else, Frank and Chuck spilt up and started helping out in their own way: Frank with the drinks (cause I make mean drinks in Dead Rising 1), and Chuck with the Christmas tree. However, a strange incident occurred only moments later. Zombies had broken down the front door, apparently following Frank and Chuck. Frank moaned in annoyance and said, _"Aren't there other guys you corpses can go after besides me?" _Chuck and the Left 4 Dead crew responded, _"Now you know how we feel..."_ However, the portal had activated once again, due to a shocked Medic hitting the lever, but this time splitting into three. The zombies began to drag themselves to their prey and since no one had any weapons (Pyro can't cause he'll burn the whole place down, Kratos couldn't, not without making a mess.) no one could fight back against them. _"We're about to have our brains eaten, aren't we?" _DJ sighed in annoyance. Aeris responded, _"Nope, just all of us except you, Pantsman, and Leo." "FUCK YOU!" _when said person yelled that statement, an undead monster reached out and grabbed DJ and began to draw him into the fold of their inescapable ranks. _"Well, looks like you do have a brain, DJ. Sucks to be you."_ _FUCK YOU!" _DJ yelled as the horde surrounded them, many of them drooling disgusting mix of saliva and blood in anticipation of the soon to be feast… Shortly after, the sounds of bullets and plasma shots rang from the entry points, each one hitting their mark: square in the head. The shots were so precise, that no brain matter or blood had been blown out of each fallen undead. All collapsed after taking the fatal injuries, while X, Rockman (Megaman), Red Harlow, and John Marshton stepped through, each of them blowing the smoke off of their weapons of choice. _"Okay now, let's get these things outta here before they stain the floor! Thanks you guys." "That wasn't too hard!" "No problem." "All that was is easy target practice." "…" _

"_Oh, hey X!" "Hello, Leo." "So how's it going?" "Can't complain. Can't complain." "How was the joke I played on Zero?" "Hilarious. No one at Hunter HQ stopped laughing once they read that. AXL even transformed into Zero and ran around like a prancing pony, shouting 'Look at my boobs! They're so big and green.' 'Anyone wants to touch 'em? They light up when you do it right!' all while rubbing them and faking erotic moans. The whole base was hysterical!"_ At that point, everyone started laughing (save Red and John, who only chuckled slightly) hard when they imagined that situation. _"Best part was the ballerina part. AXL did a perfect re-run of the Swan Princess still posed as Zero while wearing a tutu. I have to say, AXL is one of the best jokesters I've seen in a while. Short version, by the end of the day, Zero was so furious; he started attacking anyone who said the jokes. He eventually found out who started it, and then he found and chased after AXL and me for starting the joke, the whole time trying to use his Z-Buster on us after our shifts." _(Zero humiliation!) Laughter erupted throughout the entire building as X told the funny misadventures he had the day previous to everyone there. _"Serves pony-tail boy right for stealing your spotlight, X!" "Man… I wonder what everyone sees in that emo-reploid anyway."_

Time passed, and more laughs were had by everyone who came. More and more came to join the festivities, including a spiky yellow haired mercenary, and a long white haired (dare I say it?) soldier/messiah (/momma's boy). At that one instant, it seemed as if though the two cats traded places, what with Aeris fawning over the both of them and taking pictures with her phone, while Leo rolled his eyes in annoyance. _"Yeesh… Even I don't go that crazy… Except that time I met the heart from the Legend of Zelda…" _he muttered while the girl was asking them so many questions at such a rapid pace, many times hinting at certain themes which would make a lot of straight fans go bat-shit crazy if I were to mention her words.

Outside, nearby the woods, Marcus Fenix and Leo were cutting down trees, using the trusty Lancer, for firewood. The cat had wondered what kind of speed and power the blades held and learned firsthand the strength of each blade. Laughing maniacally as he cut through the 3rd tree, Leo sliced through it cleanly while Marcus smiled to himself, reminiscing when he and Dominic Santiago would practice with the Lancers' chainsaw feature before Emergence Day. Inside the house, the party had become lively. With Sephiroth's appearance, the stew was well on its way to completion, thanks to the fine, precise and rapid slices done to all of the vegetables. The roast beef, the turkey, and the other main courses were well on their way to perfection while the Left 4 Dead crew began making the desserts such as gingerbread men and other tasty treats. (All while listening to Ellis talking about fiascos that he and his buddy, Keith, had during Christmas, despite the constant pleas from the others, especially Aeris, for the teen to please shut the fuck up.) Over in the living room, Akuma, Sonic the Hedgehog, Scott Pilgrim, and Luigi were playing the latest edition of Rock Band: Akuma manning the microphone, Sonic and Scott with the guitars and Luigi with the drums playing _"Get Down with the Sickness"_ while several onlookers cheered at their excellent performance (Ramona and Amy Rose obviously being some of them). Pantsman was finally able to finally sneak by Aeris and gulp down a drink of wine but he wasn't seen for quite a while afterwards. Some people would spot the pink cat-girl walking around with an evil smile plastered on her face shortly after the hero vanished. Squall Lionheart was playing a tag-team Yu-Gi-Oh match with a deck loaned from Ternaldo alongside Link, while Demo-man was the lion's partner. Normally, Ternaldo would freak out about playing against new players but these three were an exception, especially Squall, who was familiar with playing dueling cards. The four sat close by the heavily decorated Christmas tree, all of them silent, waiting for Demo-man's move (none of them knowing he was drunk out of his mind and playing random but extremely lucky cards against the other team). Marcus and Leo walked inside carrying the firewood and placing the pieces next to the fireplace, while Sniper, Rockman, Mario, and Pikachu were making snowmen outside on the front lawn. (Johnny EvilGuy attempted to switch the hats again, but he was caught and promptly had the shit beaten out of him by his last two victims, Leo even chasing after him with the Lancer Marcus loaned him.) Krug had tried a few times to sample the soup, but all times, he was comically stopped by the chefs: Kratos, Kirby, Scorpion, Sephiroth, Medic, Pyro, and Sniper, while Spy was secretly recording Krug's failed attempts through the ventilation system above the living room. (Seriously, ever see Sephiroth slicing veggies? If I ever find the link to the Christmas picture, I'll place it for you guys). Engineer and Miles 'Tails' Prower were using their tools to modify equipment and game consoles not yet used by the group. Everyone, (including an uninterested Cloud,) was watching the band, the Raging Demons, perform **(NOTE: I simply made the name, the Raging Demons. Get the pun?).** The party was in full swing and nothing could possibly bring down this excellent cheer!

"_Hey? Anyone seen Leo or Aeris anywhere?" _DJ noticed, since he had heard nothing from either of them within the last hour.

Downstairs in the cellar…

"_That motherfucking bastard! I SWEAR TO GOD WHEN I GET OUT OF HERE, I WILL SLICE SNAKE'S BALLS OFF SLOWLY AND PAINFULLY, SHOVE THEM UP HIS ASS AND THROW HIM INTO A GODDAMN MEAT GRINDER WHILE I WATCH HIM GET SLICED AND GRINDED TO BURGER PATTIES! THEN I'LL SERVE HIM TO EVERYONE IN THE FUCKING HOMELESS SHELTER WITH SNAKE PATTIES! I'M MISSING THE DAMN PARTY BECAUSE OF THAT SON OF A BITCH AND IT'S SO FUCKING COLD IN HERE!" _Snake had infiltrated the party using his camouflage-gear and locked the cats in the downstairs cellar/freezer in revenge of what happened years ago. He came to ruin the party, then blame Leo and Aeris for all of the chaos he was soon going to cause upstairs. The mercenary then vanished upstairs, causing a few mishaps with his camouflage gear, such as lifting Ramona's shirt and Amy Rose's skirt in front of everyone, prompting a few nosebleeds and fights, and filling the strawberry shortcake with super-hot hot-sauce, turning poor Kirby into a miniature flamethrower. Red's prized possession, the Widowmaker pistol he got from killing Governor Griffin, was stolen and placed into John Marshton's holster, prompting a gun-fight between the two. Frank's Zombrex medication was stolen as well, and if that wasn't found within the hour, then Frank… wouldn't be making many appearances in Marvel vs. Capcom from that day on out. Being a real friend, Chuck started skimming the house up and down searching for the Zombrex, having no idea that Snake left it in the cellar with Leo and Aeris to frame them for Frank's zombification and death. The sneaky bastard even got Samus Aran drunk during the party. Last time DJ saw the female intergalactic bounty hunter, she was grinding her hips (without the power suit and most of the zero suit, mind you) against Master Chief in a drunken but seductive manner while several onlookers were doing catcalls. Someone even reduced X and Rockman to a severe state of depression by leaving notes saying that Capcom would rather have Zero as their poster boy, despite the fact that they started most of the company's fame. _"This place is going to hell in a hand-basket. Where the hell are those two cats? I gotta get some help. But time is short… I have to find them fast. Maybe they know who's doing this shit… But… how will I find them without losing time? *GASP* DIO! Of course!"_

Swiping another of Scott's gadgets, a wristband that can temporarily grant other video game characters powers to the wearer, DJ set out to find Dio Brando. Said vampire was leaning on the wall next to the front door_,_ watching the chaos unfold. When things increased in instability, Dio noticed that someone or something was causing this to happen, but whoever was doing this had blocked his sense of smell with military grade odor masking agents and there were too many people at the party for the vampire to spot the troublemaker or sense his heartbeat. In short, not even he could find the one responsible, even if he used The World to freeze time to try to find him. This trouble maker was completely invisible to both the vampiric and naked eye. A finger tapped the vampire on his shoulder, prompting him to turn around, him now facing one of the courteous hosts of this party. _"Is there something you need?" "I need The World." _The vampire lifted an eyebrow in curiosity. The boy in front of him just asked to use his stand, The World, completely out of nowhere. Scoffing, Dio continued, _"Now why would such a courteous young man ask to use the most powerful Stand that exists?" "Because, Dio, I know that you know that if this strife continues-" "Did someone call me?" "FUCK NO, CLOUD! GO BANG SEPHIROTH FOR ALL I CARE, GODDAMMIT!" "Sorry, not interested…" "Ok… in any case, Dio, if this chaos keeps happening, then I'm sure that this is only the tip of the iceberg. I need to use your Stand, The World, in order to reduce the time to search for my friends while I walk within the frozen time." "Aren't there others here that can freeze time here too?" "What? You mean Shadow the Hedgehog over there? Yeah, he can, but I have a much better chance talking to you than some emo. You have some form of logical sanity, aside him. I need The World to find them. I'm sure they know who the hell is causing all of this shit. And besides, if you went missing, you'd know that Iced would try to find you like I'm trying to find my friends, before Jean-Pierre Polnareff killed him." "…" _

Back in the cellar…

Pacing back and forth inside the cellar, Aeris was gradually growing angrier and angrier as time passed. She and Leo had already been trapped within the cellar for an hour and a half. Leo wasn't in such good spirits either. Sure, he was with Aeris, but this was a hell of a party; one that he refused to miss out on.

"_MOTHERFUCKING SON OF A BITCH! SNAKE, YOU ASSHOLE! I SWEAR ON MY FAMILY LINE AS A LEONARDO, YOU ARE GONNA DIE HORRBILE AND TWISTED AMOUNTS OF DEATHS WHEN I GET OUT OF HERE!" (T__**he following paragraph has been censored for extreme and excessive use of Aeris' potty-mouth, but I'll give you a hint about what she said. It had something to do with a blindfold, chloroform, Major Payne, a chainsaw, a bottle of lube, Raiden, and a video camera.)**_. The freezing temperatures were slightly worse than outside, especially since the son of a bitch stole their protective gear, cell phones, and video games after he tranquilized them earlier. Both were angry: Aeris because of Snake still going after her and this time dragging Leo into it; Leo for once again going after her and him missing out on the party. They had tried every possible method to search for means and ways of escape, but aside the entrance to the cellar, there was no other way out of the basement._ "Goddammit… I was going to use Marcus' Lancer again! I swear, if I see Snake, I'll shove the blade up his ass and rev the damn thing!" "How the hell are we going to get out now?" "We can't… the only thing we can do now is hope that someone will notice we're gone." "Come on, DJ. Don't let us down." "And even if they find the cellar entrance, Snake barred the damn thing with reinforced steel. No one here can get through that without causing collateral." "So basically, we are royally fucked, right Aeris?" "Pretty much… I'm fucking freezing in here. Fucking Snake has gotten on my last nerves… it will be his fucking end when I get out of here." "And boy, will I help…" _

"_MUDAHMUDAHMUDAHMUDAHMUDAH!"_

The immediate sounds of fists smashing against the steel reinforcement on the entrance to the cellar sounded abruptly, startling the two, if only for a brief moment, but not as much as the door being smashed so hard that it flew off of its hinges and flew straight at them. Aeris, natural reflexes kicking in, was able to get out of the way before it hit her, but her best friend/secret sin wasn't so fortunate…

'_Ahh… Fuck me." _*CRASH*

"_What the hell was that?" "That would be me, Aeris." _DJ stood smirking at the doorway, blood red eyes and sharp teeth showing on his face. Aeris was surprised to see this new version of him, but considering his changes, he probably used someone's powers, she figured. _"Where the hell were you? We got stuck down here for 1 hour and a half." "Well, I was searching up and down this place 30 seconds ago! It took me about an hour to find you, Aeris! Any idea where Leo is?" "He's right there-"She_ pointed to where he stood, but he wasn't standing there. A soft moan did come from behind the door DJ smashed through using The World to break through it. DJ went wide-eyed realizing that he just put him into an absolute 'World' of pain. (_Aeris: BOO! FUCKING TERRIBLE JOKE, LUX!) _Grabbing the door, DJ lifted the steel off of a heavily disorientated and stunned Leo. _"Dude! Good Lord, I'm sorry! You alright?" _Suddenly, DJ was sent through an immense amount of pain as a grey fur-covered fist smashed him clean in the crotch. Collapsing to his knees DJ groaned in pain while Leo rose to his feet, still stunned, but spoke, _"I am now…" "I fucking save you and I get this?" "Yes, yes you do. Just consider yourself fortunate that I didn't get caught behind that, otherwise, your mother will be asking me why she never sees grandchildren after the party is over. In any case, how did you do that?" "I loaned Dio Brando's powers to find you guys. What the hell happened and how the hell did you guys get here?" "Solid Snake came back. He knocked us out and left us in here. I think he's going to sabotage the party." "Oh, then he's almost done, then. Samus got drunk, Luigi used the Negative Zone and a lot of people, including Pantsman, are high out their minds out of pure drunkenness, Red and John are dueling over the Widowmaker, Kirby ate hot-sauce and is now a puffball flamethrower, basically, everything's going to hell, and I am already scarred enough by learning how much of your yaoi stuff is real, Aeris. Most of the drinks were laced with alcohol. We have to stop Snake before he does any more damage! Is Frank's Zombrex medicine here?" "Yeah, Snake left it over there on that box." _DJ dove into his pockets and pulled out another bracelet developed by Pantsman. _"I swiped some others powers too. Aeris, you might like this one. Fortunately, he was too drunk, that while he was making out with Cloud, he never noticed me swiping them from him." _Aeris blushed again, knowing full well who he was talking about. She would be sleeping quite well tonight, knowing that dream was now real. _"Leo, take mine. I'm pretty sure you guys can get him. He's using the camo gear, which is probably why not even the Team Fortress Spy can't see him. Damn that technology of his." "What time is it?" "Nearly 11. Get this bastard out so us sane ones can try to undo the damage." _

**Snake: The Douche that nearly ruined Christmas Day**

Snake chuckled to himself as more chaos unfurled as the Left 4 Dead cast (all of them save Bill, and we know why Bill isn't here) and the Team Fortress squad fought against each other after rude comments were made. _"Voice modifiers… ya gotta love 'em." _He easily started a dispute using Nick's voice which quickly escalated into a brutal fight, inside the house no less, thanks to his goading. The party was ruined, Frank's time was nearly up, and Kirby was still squeaking as fire still shot from his mouth. Most of the others were still under the effect of Luigi's Negative Zone, meaning that now that the two cats were gone, no one could stop Snake for the grand finale of his scheme: Swipe all the loot and blame Aeris for it. All of this was simply to pay her and Leo back for kindergarten. It seemed petty, but the two had humiliated him on grand scales in the past so, to him, it seemed only fair he humiliated the both of them in a way beyond others. Grabbing a large Santa sack from the coat closet next to the front door, Snake prepared to steal everyone's gear, until…

"_SNAKE, YOU BASTARD!" _Aeris screamed as she grabbed the cloaked mercenary's face and slammed him outside through the front door, her following after him, black feathers leaving a trail behind her. DJ and Leo walked from the cellar stairs to the living room shortly after the door was destroyed. _"Are you sure you don't want to help her?" "Solid Snake is her problem and, trust me, if she has a problem of any caliber or sort that annoys her to an extreme, then she can handle it herself. Besides, I don't want to be present for what she does to him_." The two spoke as deafening screams erupted from outside, followed by apologies and such. But the screams and explosions that took place outside made it definitely clear that Aeris would have no mercy for Snake for this stunt he pulled on her.

Sometime later…

Many of the guests had to retire to the guest rooms upstairs due to drunkenness and other problems that occurred while some others went back to their own dimensions. But for the most part, the party was saved from the brink of destruction. Leo left to go back to the apartment to pick up some fresh clothes for Aeris (no one knowing about this) while the girl, coated in blood, awaited his return. Krug was eating a new stew and thanking Aeris for the new ingredient for it. The rest of the group (Pantsman, who had recovered from his drunkenness without turning into Peter Pantsless miraculously, Scott Pilgrim, Ramona, Red Harlow, a zombified John Marshton (Red killed him but he came back moments later after the chaos ended), Kirby, Tails (who doesn't drink), Squall, Sephiroth, Dio, Pikachu, Luigi, Scout, Medic, Pyro, Sniper, Frank West, Chuck Greene, Coach, Nick, Ellis, Francis, Zoey, Louis, Fancy-Pants (can't drink, he's a stick figure with pants), and Sonic all sat down in front of the TV to watch classic Christmas specials. The program on television right now was 'A Christmas Story', the priceless tale of a child who wanted a BB gun for Christmas. Everyone there was enjoying the movie too much to even notice Leo slip back in, hand Aeris her clothes, giving each other a quick peck on the lips before the girl went upstairs to shower the blood off of her body before the copper smelling liquid stained her fur permanently, while the boy sat back down with the group to watch the movie with them. The group watched more movies and simply un-winded from their partying. The air had become peaceful and calm as the snow fell outside, but like the atmosphere around the Christmas celebrators, the snowfall was tranquil as well. Even though Snake's mishaps had nearly ruined the party, it was saved, saved by a girl with a temper as short as a pinkie finger. But eventually the others had to retire as well, almost all of the guests returning to their worlds, every one of them enjoying the Christmas festivities, until it was just Scott, Ramona, Leo, Aeris, Pantsman, and DJ. After cleaning up after the guests, Pantsman offered some of the guests rooms for the exhausted group, to which they gladly accepted, Pantsman retired to his bedroom, wishing the others a Merry Christmas, and claiming that he had received the biggest hang-over yet and surprised that he wasn't pants-less, until he shuffled away, the others noticing his pants had fallen to the floor as he shut the door behind him. DJ immediately passed out on the couch downstairs after drinking one last can of Pineapple Fanta, a very loud belch signifying his sleeping state.

Scott and Ramona took the guest room downstairs while the cats would take the other. The two would've used separate rooms, but the last one was locked for some weird reason. Faint moans could be heard behind the door though… Removing their shoes, the two curled underneath the massive and fluffy comforter, both settling into bed embracing each other warmly as the comforter protected them from the chilly air inside the normally unused guest room.

"_Well… that was one hell of a party, right?" "Yeah…" "Well… let's get some sleep. We can go back to the apartment tomorrow, ok?" "Yeah, sure Aeris…" "Merry Christmas." "Merry Christmas… Hey… What do you think the New Year will be like?" "Who knows, Leo… but we can find that out together, right?" "Yeah…"_ A quick kiss was the last thing they did before quickly falling asleep in each other's arms, both of them waiting for tomorrow to rise and see what would happen between not only themselves, but for everyone around them.

The following morning…

Samus Aran awoke with an absolutely killer headache. She had no true recollection of what happened last night. If anything, the last thing she remembered was drinking some soda, weird tasting stuff, and everything simply got dizzy for her. Going downstairs, she saw a teapot set on the oven and a note left by the host, saying the coffee is free to drink and located in the cabinet next to the refrigerator. Setting the teapot, Samus waited for the water to boil inside the pot while rubbing her temples in pain. She figured that someone must've spiked the drink or replaced the soda with alcohol. It seemed logical enough. The pot began to whistle as the water reached its boiling point. Pouring some water into a cup, Samus was about to pour some of the coffee mix until someone tapped her on the shoulder. Still suffering from the headache, she was easily agitated and spun around, ready to yell at this person. She froze however when she saw who it was… Master Chief, without his battle armor, wearing a white towel wrapped around his waist. Even though he was still wearing the helmet, Samus could already feel that something happened last night. And her fear was confirmed when the man in front of her spoke in a lewd manner, _"Hey babe, wanna take another trip to Santa's South Pole?" _It clicked for the bounty hunter. She remembered that after she got drunk, she was grinding herself against the Spartan and next thing she knew, she was in his bedroom, tearing clothes off rapidly fast. She felt sick to her stomach when she realized that, during her drunken state, she had sex with Master Chief, and now he was there for another round of N.A.F.T.A ('Nother Afternoon F***ing That Ass). Dropping the mug, she ran upstairs as fast as she possibly could. For the next 5 hours, she stood in the shower, hot water running, staring blankly at the wall, the terrible truth of her actions last night sinking in…

**There was no way I was going to leave that part out. This is my first shot at a Christmas bit, so hopefully I didn't do too badly. Read, Review, and I'm still continuing this. One last chapter remains plus a story that continues this. This is LuxUmbra2012 saying, "Ja'ne". **


	8. Chapter 8

**This is the final chapter of Snowed In. I hope everyone will like it. Afterwards, I will write a 3 part sequel to it. I hope you, the readers, will enjoy the final chapter of Snowed In, alongside the second chapter of the collaborated NLA.**

**Snowed In**

**Final Chapter**

**Originally done by TheOmegaZero1000**

**Redone by LuxUmbra2012**

**The day is New Year's Eve.**

**Time is 11:49 P.M. 11 minutes from New Year's Day. **

It was a private celebration between friends and family today. Leo's parents were gracious enough to allow the group, including Ternaldo and DJ, to celebrate at their house. The gang, consisting of the two cats, the lion, the demon, the hero, Samantha (a tigress and a close friend to Aeris), and the three humans, sat down in the living room, watching several movies to pass the time as the New Year approached. Shortly after, Leo's mother, Karen, walked in carrying a rather large cheesecake that she had made earlier. The group gave their thanks to her for her and Leo the 2nd's wonderful cooking and desserts, none of them knowing that the resident nutcase made some of the food alongside his parents, none of them, but of course save Aeris. The two of them were still able to use their regular outside attitudes whenever they were within the presence of other people, especially their friends and family. But alone, no one could possibly impede them. And to them, the best part was that they had fooled everyone into believing that they were still a moron and a tyrant respectively. No one suspected that they were interested in each other, let alone _sharing _the same bed quite often, safely though…

"_Hmm… something's up between them… I wonder…"_

Eating out of individual bowls of popcorn (save Krug who was still eating leftover Snake soup), they all sat, including the generous hosts, watching several movies, ranging from Advent Children, Resident Evil: Degeneration, the first 3 Star Wars episodes (4-6), Spaceballs, and the Comedy Central Roast of Donald Trump (it just flicked on and Pantsman told everyone how inappropriately hilarious it was.) _"I wouldn't vote for a man whose resting facial expression is 'Who farted?'" _Surprisingly, the tomcat's parents were okay with the show, granted Karen did have a few _"Oh my!" _moments, especially when Snoop Dog made the scene. (_"Hey y'all. Snibbety Diggedy.) _Ternaldo and DJ held their stomachs, rolling on their backs with laughter, Scott and Ramona tried desperately to stifle their laughter, but they failed and joined the others. Karen went wide eyed in surprise while Leo the 2nd simply said, _"By Jove…" _before finishing his sentence with, _"That's, as Leo would say, 'fucking hilarious!'" _ The statement was unexpected to all, quickly earning everyone's attention, most notably, his son who dropped his jaw in shock. Pantsman doubled over in laughter. Sam was taking quick breathes during her fit. It was simply too much for her. The demon, oblivious to the jokes meaning, simply ate from the soup, chomping on a leg bone as he noisily gulped from his bowl. The last two were laughing alongside everyone else. Shortly after, Pantsman's alarm went off, signifying the near end of the old year. Telling everyone about the time, he grabbed the remote and changed it to the channel where Times Square was making the final countdown. On baited breath, everyone made their new year's resolutions inside their minds or mentally reminded themselves about them. Karen's was always the same: a bigger and better year than the year before. DJ's was simple: Prepare himself for the upcoming college years ahead of them. Sam's was to find a good boyfriend: One she could understand and respect her as she would respect him. Ternaldo's would be challenging: Lose some weight. Leo the 2nd's would be the same as Karen's. Granted, when Leo the 3rd would leave, period, he would try to spend more _time _with his wife, by any means necessary. (Hey, it's a family line of perverts…) Pantsman's was to lay off vodka for a year. (He failed 5 minutes later unwittingly.) Krug's was to try to cause more mayhem and destruction so he could go back to Hell for a visit and get some more grass seeds from his father, Behemecoatyl. Somebody kept stealing his stuff. Scott's was to try to get a better job within the city. He figured if he defeated the 7 evil exes' (including Gideon Graves, Powers: Being a dick), then he could definitely land a good job. Ramona was to net the promotion at her mail delivery company and finally make enough money for better things for her and Scott (that would be easy thanks to her Subspace powers). Aeris' was to gain the personally coveted scholarship so she wouldn't have to put her family through financial debt, and maintain her secret with Leo for as long as possible. He was hers and she would allow no one, NO ONE, to discover it for as long as possible. And she knew it would last long. After all, they are headed for the same college, alongside their friends. Leo's was to push hard through his last year in high school and make a better name for himself. Another one was to dominate any video game that came his way, no matter the challenge. His final resolution was… to never give up the sacred treasure he had gained not even two weeks ago. That one was his most important. Even though he wasn't as smart as she was, he believed in that being the most trustworthy, he most caring, and the most loving person would give him the happiness he so wanted for so long. He would fight hard for this, and never give in, no matter what happened.

10…

9…

8…

7…

6…

5…

4…

3…

2…

1!

With a great shout, heard worldwide, the people of the world shouted as loud as each individual's lungs could allow, _"HAPPY NEW YEAR!" _Those within Leo's home would do the same as the year 2011 faded into distant memory, allowing the year 2012 to finally come and for all to face the brand new year and the unknown future. The first thing that Pantsman did as everyone started enjoying the festivities was drink a small glass of vodka, declaring _"Happy New Year to everyone!"_ before realizing that he had already broken his new year's resolution. _"FFFFFFFFFFFFUUUUUUUUUUUUU- THAT DOESN'T COUNT!" _He yelled, as the teenagers started laughing at how quickly the hero had broken his pact.

Eventually, the celebrations winded down and most of the two cats' friends had already departed, bidding their farewells and good lucks for the New Year. Pantsman soared into the skies, saying he was heading in, but not before finishing some business first. (He would later come under fire from the Justice League again, after filling Superman's lair with red kryptonite, which made the other hero do unpredictable and random things the moment he walked inside his secret ice fortress. The League would have no proof of Pantsman actually doing it, thus letting him walk away scot free.) Leo's parent retired for the night, telling the last two, Aeris and Leo, goodnight and that they will see them in the morning. The two went to the male's room, where shortly after, he opened his window and started climbing the tall evergreen tree next to his home. Sitting on a stable branch, he called Aeris up to sit with him and talk about what to do next, the girl climbing it quickly and sat beside him. The snow had faded for now, allowing them to be in their usual clothes as the moon shone brightly. _"So… ready for this?"_ the male ventured out first. _"It'll be hard and difficult, but yeah." _Gripping hands on the branch, the two wondered what could await them in the years to come. Who could possibly know? But at least they wouldn't have to do it alone, and that's what mattered to them. Below them, sitting at the base of the tree was DJ,(he was the last one to leave 5 minutes before now) who pondered at first how to tackle the new days ahead to gain an edge after barely escaping from Swartzen-Cop (who fled after Major Payne started driving after him for more _fun time_), but he stopped as he heard rustling from above. Looking up, he was greeted with quite a shock. Two close friends he had known for 3 years, kissing rather fervently on a tree branch above him. _"I knew it! I knew it! There WAS something between them!" _he screamed inside his mind.

Leo enjoyed every moment he could spend alone with her and this case was no exception. Once again, like before, his primal desires began to rise as his actions grew more fervent and intensified in roughness. It was always difficult to restrain himself around Aeris, even within the public eye and especially after hidden feelings came to light, but this was a secret, one that they swore to keep hidden as long as possible. Aeris learned quickly about Leo and how wild he could be. She would never admit it to him out of their heated rivalry but Leo played _rough_ every time they had chances like this and she _liked _it. It gave her reason to find a way to, once again, one-up him while still feeling a soothing, peaceful bliss with someone special to her. Nothing could possibly ruin this moment.

"_WOOHOO! GET SOME! GET SOME!" _Both cats froze in terror as an all too familiar voice sounded from below them. Looking down, they spotted the source of the voice, DJ, standing a few feet from the base of the tree, grinning from ear to ear. Their hearts sank. How could they have easily been caught? Was it the wrong place at the wrong time? Was DJ spying on them? Many questions flooded both cats' minds, until the male jumped off from the branch down to another and then the floor, determined to get an answer from their interloper. Anger flooded through the feline's veins as he slowly approached the other man. _"DJ! HOW LONG HAVE YOU BEEN SITTING THERE!" "Only a few minutes, dude. I thought on my future plans, but then I heard this rustling above me, looked up, and I see the two of you, making out like there's no goddamn tomorrow! " "I SWEAR IF YOU TELL ANYONE-" "Ok, look. I wouldn't even dare think about it. First, Aeris already scares the crap outta me with her threats and I KNOW she makes good on them. Second, I have never seen you pissed off and you scare me as bad as she does. Finally, you guys are my friends. Why would I even say something like that? If I did, you can call me Judas for the rest of my days, revoke our friendship, and kick my ass all the way to New York City. But know that I won't do that to you two."_

Even though it was hard for the two to accept the fact that they had been found out, they considered the fortunate situation they had. It was DJ who discovered them, but the fact was that he always held a secret to the grave. To date, he still held 4 of Leo's secrets to himself, most of them involving silly pranks around school, or getting even with the school's ruthless bully, Jason York, by planting hardcore pornography in his locker. (Where did he get it? Major Payne's house) Aeris had jumped down to the bottom of the tree and strode calmly to the two boys. Stopping in front of the human, she simply worded to him, _"If you say anything, I will kill you in a way so horrible, so torturous, so gory and agony-filled, it will have no name." "WHAT PART OF 'YOU SCARE THE SHIT OUTTA ME' DO YOU NOT GET!" _DJ yelled, granted while cowering in fear of her dangerous statement. Afterwards, the human stood and turned around. _"That's it. I'm outta here. See you guys later… oh… and… congrats, guys. I hope this works out for you." _ He said as he walked away, headed for home. _"HEY, DJ!" _Leo called out to him before he was out of their sight. DJ spun around, hearing his friend call out to him. _"WHAT?" _he responded back in the darkness.

"_THANKS!" "YEAH! GOOD LUCK, GUYS!"_ and with that, he vanished from their sight.

"_Well… that was an odd moment…" "Yup… do you trust him, Leo?" "Yup. So… what now?"_

A rather devious smirk crossed the female's face after he asked that question. The male recognized that look before… _"Playtime…" _

Later…

"_Woohoo! I won again!" "Not so loud. Your parents are asleep, remember?" "Oh, sorry." _

Pulling out their PSP's, they had engaged each other in a few rounds of Dissidia: Duodecim. So far, the score was Aeris: 5, Leo: 5. The first one to win 6 battles would be the winner. The rules were simple. If a character was KO'ed, then they weren't allowed to use said character again. Due to Aeris'' victories, Leo had lost: Gabranth, Sephiroth, Garland, Kefka Palazzo, and Theodore Harvey (Golbez). But not before he could take: Tidus, Cloud, Jecht, and Prishe. The male had just won another round against her, forbidding the use of copycat Bartz Klauser. Now only the final round remained. Determined to win against one another, the characters were selected and stage was set.

Holding twin daggers in each of her hands, her tail swishing back and forth, Aeris knew full well who her final opponent would be. Every time Leo was backed into a corner, he would assume the form of the embodiment of fear. As her thoughts completed themselves, a monstrous roar blasted throughout the spacious Dimensional Rift. A portal, filled with white-hot fire and smoke, appeared suddenly in front of her. A massive figure leaped from the hellish hole and landed not too far from her. It felt like the temperature had increased drastically as she tugged on her Victorian-esque clothing to release some heat from the insides of her clothes. The being, covered in fire and smoke, shook the flames off of its hulking form, revealing the one fiend she feared the absolute most. With a deafening roar, Feral Chaos smashed its fists into the ground with two of its four arms. _"Ok… not good… Now I'm up shit creek without a paddle!" _she thought to herself. Just as she predicted, Leo unleashed the fury of Feral Chaos, his strongest character in the game. Ever since he unlocked the nightmarish monstrosity, he obtained the best weapons, the best armor, the best skills, and the best accessories for the fallen God of Discord, even the exclusive ones. Not to mention, like her, his level was maxed out. But she refused to give in to him. She will win this battle at all costs.

The monster eyed its target with swirling red, yellow, and green eyes, looking her over as it slowly circled around her, waiting for her to make the first move. It growled in delight, swishing its massive spiked tail to and fro as it watched her shudder in what he believed was absolute fear. She lifted her head and faced the creature. It growled in curiosity as its would-be victim had a look of eagerness for this fated and final battle. She grinned, extended her arm, and gave the hand signal for 'come get some'. She was taunting him! Aeris knew that she would have to stay alive long enough for 'God in Fire' to play since Leo hearing 'Cantata Mortis' would only serve to boost his skills until that song ended. He did always say that nothing made a final battle any better than epic music with Latin chanting in the background.

"_**Lux! Umbra!" **_

The monster roared loudly then, without any sign or warning, glided across the floor at his target, claws and fangs extended and ready to rend.

"_**Vita! Mors!" **_

Aeris back flipped into the air, dodging its razor sharp claws, only angering the fallen deity, said deity then flying upwards into the spacious air, headed straight for her.

"_**Concordia! CHAOS!" **_

She blocked him at the last moment, causing the deity to stagger backwards in midair. Dashing at him, she smashed her twin daggers into the beast, smashing it around before bashing him away. Immediately, her speed increased so she could pursue after the God of Discord's ruined state. With no time to react, the creature was bashed downwards to the floor of the dimensional castle, making a mini-crater at the impact sight. Shaking the rubble off of it, the beast roared again while a fiery glow encased its fifth appendage. Twirling around four times, it fired burning and devastating heat waves at the girl, who began to start dodging the waves of hellfire. She managed to avoid the first three, but the fourth smashed into her chest blasting her into the flat corner of the tower behind her, a mini-crater marking the impact site.

"_**Chaos, Deus Mortis." **_

"_**Spiritus illius producit Mortem." **_

"_**Chaos, Deus Exitii."**_

"_**Tenebrae illius devorant omnia."**_

Aeris opened her eyes as she slumped out of the center of the crater, only to see red and green eyes looking into her own, burning hot breaths from the god hitting her clothing. Grabbing her daggers from the floor, she lashed out at the beast, only to stagger back as the beast covered itself with its torn and ruined wings, blocking her attack. Suddenly, she felt an incredible fire consume her alive. The god only roared as it used one of its more powerful moves on the girl, causing damage to her instead of gaining power. The blast smashed her back into the crater again, only making it deeper for her and causing even more damage.

"_**In palma Creatoris," **_

"_**Proelium aeternum prodit." **_

"_**Creare rem Ultimam!" **_

"_**Deletrix Omnium!"**_

The heat had singed her clothing and burnt her hair up to her back, instead of its usual waist-long length. She grabbed her daggers from the floor again and glided towards the monster. At the last second, it covered itself with its wings again. Anticipating this, Aeris back-flipped again, gathered pink energy around her, and then spun in a whirlwind of power straight at the god. Having no time to react, since he barely uncovered his wings from his form, Feral Chaos felt Zidane Tribal smashing into his stomach, spinning the daggers into his gut, until the whirlwind faded and with a quick yet powerful swipe of the long daggers, the demon was smashed off of the dimensional castle into the space of the stable Void.

"_**O, Chaos!"**_

"_**Progenies Belli! "**_

"_**Corpus incensum tuum fluctuat" **_

"_**In mari inanitatis. "**_

"_**Scitote finem Vestrum fieri" **_

"_**In prece sola mortuorum."**_

Regaining its balance in midair, using its tattered wings to stay afloat for a moment, the god snarled quietly. Even though its mind was shattered beyond repair, Feral Chaos' lust for battle and destruction was still enough to regain some form of sanity and sentient thought. Flying back to the castle, the beast scaled the walls to the top of the castle, where his prey was standing, ready to fight back against him. Stopping suddenly, the god smashed its frame into the floor. Aeris felt heat beginning to rise. She looked down only to see the floor around her turning into a ring of fire that was about to rise and roast her. Dodging the attack, she saw the pillars of hell flame rise from the hole, not paying attention to the summoner of the flames dashing through the fire.

"_**Lux! Umbra! **_

_**Vita! Mors! **_

_**Concordia! Chaos! **_

_**(Repeat x7)"**_

All around the Dimensional Castle, clashes and shouts accompanied roars and flames, both fighters increasing the damage done to each other as time passed. The injuries present on both of them were obvious signs of the weary battle. Aeris' hair was burnt to neck length, her clothes burnt badly, exposing some skin and fur, and a three clawed-slash that tore in the front of her shirt, ripping it to tatters along with a fresh wound. The god's wings were ripped to mere pieces and parts of its body were torn open, fiery blood oozing from the wounds. Both horns on the devil's head were destroyed, and the tail was snapped nearly off.

"_DISCORD!" _the monster roared, and then encased itself in a massive pillar of fire. Aeris could only watch in horror as when the pillar receded, there stood Feral Chaos, in its EX form: The power of Discord reveals The True Chaos. Its body looked like it was made of molten magma, the now full demonic yellow eyes staring at its stunned prey. Due to its transformation, the god was slowly recovering itself, the tail working itself perfectly back in place, and the wings slowly returning little by little.

"_**MORS! O MORS!"**_

She had no time to react when the beast suddenly appeared in front of her and slashed her with its razor sharp talons. The impact was far stronger than any hit she had received before. By the time she regained her balance, a massive fireball was headed straight for her. With no time, the sphere exploded, catching her in the blast radius.

"_**Delete! Delete! **_

_**O, Chaos, Deus Exitii! **_

_**Devastate! Devastate! **_

_**Chaos, Deus Mortis! **_

_**O, Chaos!"**_

The roar that accompanied the blast was ear-shattering as Feral Leo leapt over Aeris, grabbed her from behind, and threw her sky-high, breaking an unknown barrier and sending her to his domain. Regnum Dei. (The Kingdom of God). Roaring again, it followed her, closing the barrier, trapping her inside, and setting the final countdown…

Regaining consciousness, Aeris awoke to the screams and yells of people she had defeated in the past and those she lost in battle against the demonic entity. The screams and wails of Cloud, Tidus, and Bartz were amongst many others. This was Hell… Feral Leo landed nearby her, a predatory grin accompanying his scarred and lava-ridden face. She realized that since was thrown into Regnum Dei, she would have only 30 seconds to either defeat the fallen god, or gain enough energy to transform in her Trance form and land a successful attack on the god before time ran out. If she failed, she would suffer the God of all attacks, Nexus Ultimus (Final Nexus), and join her friends in eternal torment from her new god. She could feel her power, it was almost enough to change, but she needed at little more to change, just a little more… The fallen god rushed at her, determined to weaken her to make the end of her life as painful as possible. She blocked his claw swipe and retaliated with a barrage of kicks sending him away from her.

20 seconds left…

She was almost ready. She needed a little more power and the god had more than enough to spare. Said god returned again, trying to deliver a powerful uppercut. Aeris dodged him again… but lost too much distance. She couldn't strike at him without the risk of a counterattack.

10 seconds left…

The god had lost all reserve of sentient thought and simply assaulted the girl with brutal swipes, punches, and tail whips, smashing the girl multiple times into the walls of the sealed platform of Regnum Dei. She didn't even try to put up a fight against him, seemingly accepting the fact that she was destined for a gruesome death.

3…

Feral Leo wanted to seal the deal for the finishing blow and once more rushed her weakened state. He lunged forward at her with claws extended, intending to hold her while the god would use Nexus Ultimus, but something happened…

1…

She blocked him.

0.93…

She transformed, pink fur covering every frame of her body, her twin daggers gaining a blue aura…

0.50

She unleashed a quick but painful attack on the stunned and surprised demonic deity.

0.001

" _**Gone in a second **_

_**Ultimate destruction **_

_**Gods are warring **_

_**Sorrow never-ending!"**_

She broke free of his dimension and, with speed unrivaled, slashed at the god from all directions, said god roaring in pain and anguish. Her movements quickened, her slashes powerful, her determination and drive beyond all others. The god couldn't believe what was happening. The girl had deactivated his ultimate more with her own move and pain unrivaled was coursing through him. _"You're done!" _Aeris shouted before flying around him, slashing him all the while, creating a massive whirlwind which devastated Discord incarnate, too much for the god to even survive. A pained and anguished roar came from the creature as the attack had finally ended the long struggle against Feral Leo. Aeris sighed and collapsed on the grass beneath her, satisfied knowing that the deity was no more.

" _**Endless chaos **_

_**For an eternity **_

_**Welcome to the abyss…"**_

"_Mother…" _Leo started but never finished because Aeris started snickering in triumph over his best character. He couldn't believe it. No one could beat him when he used Feral Chaos in Dissidia. No one except, YET AGAIN, Aeris now… He scowled at her as she stuck her tongue out at her and whispered, _"Loser…" _once again adding an insult to his injury. _"I let you win…" _he lied. _"Whatever, I know you lost! You didn't give up so easily, in fact, I saw you trying to bum rush me, so quit lying, loser." "How could you even beat Feral Chaos? I got him the best stuff!" "Well, your best sucked ass and that's the end of it. Admit your defeat." "Never…" _Leo snarled to her. She drew closer to him. _"Admit that I am the queen of Dissidia and that you are my bitch." "Never." "Ok, then." _She suddenly got behind him and placed her thumbs around his neck, squeezing two painful pressure points inside his neck. She forced him onto his feet. _"Admit that I won and you are my slave." _Seething through the pain, Leo responded, _"Never…" _

Aeris only squeezed harder on the pressure points on the teens neck, bringing fresh tears to his eyes, but he refused to let them drop, otherwise she would never let him hear the end of it and only hissed at her. _"Admit I am better and that you are my toy." _Leo didn't think he could take anymore but he still refused her. She suddenly shoved him forward, causing him to fall face-first onto his bed. The sound of a door locking was made and as he turned around, he was face to face with Aeris again as she placed herself on top of his body. _"Admit that you lost…and that you are mine and mine alone." "I lost… and… you're mine too." _Rolling her eyes, she responded, _"Good enough." _And again, the female felt his lips on her own. The new year would hold surprises but together, with their friends, family, and each other, it would be one that they would tackle with no regrets. That is, until Mrs. Leonardo knocked on the door to awaken the two, who woke up in shock because of clothes scattered everywhere again…

**And that's it! Snowed In is complete! I will flesh out Sam's character in my sequel to this story. I hope you enjoyed this story because I certainly did. Give thanks to Omega for creating the story in the first place to you guys for giving me such good reviews. This is LuxUmbra2012 giving out the last "Ja'ne" of this story! See you next time! Also, if anyone wants to know the song, it's Cantata Mortis & God in Fire from Dissidia: Duodecim Final Fantasy. I suggest you hear it. It is pure awesome! In any case, LATER!**


End file.
